


Stardust

by missluthorr



Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, Krypton, Kryptonian Lena Luthor, Multiverse, Post Reveal, Transmigration, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 43,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missluthorr/pseuds/missluthorr
Summary: Ever since Lena found out about Kara being Supergirl she cut all ties with the blonde but after a freak accident, she finds herself in a alternative Krypton, where she’s some sort of queen and married to the last person she wanted contact with: Kara Zor-El
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 331
Kudos: 1244





	1. the storm

Lena Luthor walked quickly through the corridors of her company, LCorp. The sound of her heels hitting the marble made a shiver run through the spine of all the people working today. Not that Lena was an intolerable boss, in fact, she considered herself very rational and empathetic, at least if she was going to be compared to any other CEO in her league.

Lena Luthor had everything going in her favor, except of course for her personal life... After she found out how Kara Danvers - one of the only people she trusted blindly - had lied and made a fool of her, her life had imploded.

Everything Lena was sure she wanted was falling on her feet and that made her want to immerse herself in work even more because, deep down, it was all she had left.

"Miss Luthor" Her new assistant, Holly caught her eye, sometimes she misses Jess, her former PA but knew that her promotion had been well earned. Anyway, Lena was happy that Jess wasn't here to tell her that she was overworked, that kind of comment only came after many years of working together and as Holly didn't have that experience, she still saw Lena as untouchable and unapproachable " Mr. Davis just called to cancel the board meeting, it looks like his flight was delayed”

"Did he reschedule?" Lena stopped walking and looked at the woman, her blond hair vaguely reminding her of whom made her angry "You should’ve confirmed with him a little earlier, not five minutes before my meeting”

"I’m sorry" Holly held a nervous breath "It won't happen again"

"it's not your fault" Lena sighed, she had to be careful not to throw her dissatisfactions on anyone who was not at fault. The only culprit in all this was Kara Danvers, or rather, Supergirl.

The CEO just couldn't believe that she was fooled in such a way, how many times had Kara lied to her? She could only think of all the lunches, coffees and dinners that the blonde had to leave, giving her excuses, which now sounded weak and untrue. The worst thing was to know that she had let herself believe that, she wanted someone who saw her so much as just Lena, who didn't see everything bad associated with her surname when she looked at her that Lena had ignored all the signs that Kara was too good be true.

She had been used this whole time and it made her furious.

"If I remember correctly, I don't have any more meetings today, right?" She asked and without waiting for an answer she called the elevator to her floor.

"No" Holly said entering with her "This would’ve been the last meeting of the day"

"Great" Lena said in her direction "You are free then, you can leave for today"

"Sure" She said without hesitation and Lena fondly remembered Jess, who would never have left before Lena did "Thank you"

Lena didn't answer what didn't need an answer. The noise of the elevator let them know that they had arrived and Holly soon went to her table to pack her things, Lena understood her despite not being in the same hurry to go home. Everything in her apartment reminded her of Kara... Damn time when she had agreed to use it for a few game nights or just to watch movies. Now everything there had been touched by Supergirl, was stained forever in her mind and maybe Lena has to look elsewhere for a place to live.

Maybe Lena has to look for another city to live in... Could she do that? She had done it before, left Metropolis chasing Supergirl and could leave National City running away from her.

Sitting at her desk she opened the folder that Holly had left ready with papers that needed her signature and so she spent the next few hours, varying between papers and documents on the computer. She needed to get her mind off Kara's betrayal, she needed a new project...

Of course, between papers Lena’s mind wondered if it might not be better to talk to the blonde about what Lex had told her. Her pride in not being worthy of the truth fought with her sense of justice that would not allow her to lie. The truth is, Lena was at an impasse and none of the options were good enough.

Face Kara, demand the truth or shut up and pretend she didn't know anything.

A loud bang made her jump in her chair, she was distracted by work and her thoughts about the confusion with Supergirl that she hadn't even noticed the hour passing. Looking at the display, she realized it was almost midnight and she was still in the office. The rain was falling hard outside, the wind was blowing violently against the glass doors of her balcony and another loud bang was present in the form of thunder. Lena was beginning to think that it might be better to sleep on her office sofa than to face the storm outside in an attempt to move to an apartment where she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway.

Getting up, she ignored the ringing of her cell phone - she was not interested in talking to anyone, least of all at that time - and went towards the office where she kept a change of clothes. Without thinking too much she changed clothes and cooled off in the bathroom attached to the office, pulling out a blanket that was in a small closet inside. She internally thanked Jess for keeping it all here even when she started to have a more normal schedule, influenced by Kara who insisted for Lena to go home at an acceptable time.

And there was Lena thinking about the blonde again, she couldn't understand her obsession with the journalist. From the first day she met her, Lena had trouble associating what she was really feeling. Kara quickly became her best friend and Lena had never had friends, it was difficult to navigate the range of feelings that the blonde invoked inside her but Lena tried her best to make her comfortable, tried her best to make her friendship natural and welcome.

Apparently while Lena tried to be a good friend, Kara tried to steal information about the Luthors' newest plan to conquer the world. Just to think that Kara - her friend Kara - had sent James to spy on her? Get in her safe? It made Lena nauseous.

Throwing herself on the couch, she tried to stop thinking about all of this but at night thinking about Kara was always a fight that she loses... Lena was stuck in a cycle, when she wasn't thinking about Kara she was thinking about how she couldn't stop thinking about her.

Lena rolled over on the couch a few times before giving up on sleep, these last few days she had only slept with the help of whiskey and pills and only a few hours even then. 

The rain was still heavy outside and suddenly Lena started to feel suffocated, her office - although large and spacious - was closing around her. Maybe she was having a panic attack, maybe she was just being a child, but suddenly she needed air.

As she opened the glass door to the balcony she felt the strong wind on her face and finally could breathe better, yes, much better. With a sigh of relief, she let the door open completely and she could already feel some splashes of rain wetting her face. Another loud bang startled her and Lena accidentally stepped forward, stopping in the middle of the counter in the rain. At that moment Lena didn't mind getting wet, it was the first time she felt free since she discovered the whole truth.

Yes, she would let the rain wash away all the bad feelings that were in her mind and she would have been successful if not for a horrible succession of events. The sky cleared with lightning, the strongest that Lena had ever seen in her life and she took a step back in reflex, she didn't want to get hurt. Of course, this step made her lose her balance and when she caught herself, Lena was on her knees on the wet floor of her balcony, which was not good, it was not good at all, especially in the middle of a storm and on top of the highest building in the city. Of course, she knew that Lcorp had several security and lightning systems, the chances of Lena being electrocuted that night were slim, so of course that's exactly what happened.

With her body wet from the fall and rain, she practically didn't feel it when a crash, so loud it made her head spin, hit her office bench. Lena felt her body being hurled into the room, glass entering her back as she passed through the balcony doors and it didn't take long for Lena to lose consciousness.

She didn't know how long she had her eyes close, but when she finally came to, she knew, even before opening her eyes, that something was wrong. The air she breathed was thinner and she felt no pain in her body. For a second Lena was confused without knowing what had happened until she remembered the storm in her office. Had she really almost died? 

"Helena?" She heard someone talking in the room and wondered how they hadn't put her in a private room in the hospital, really, all the money she was investing in this place and didn't they have the kindness to find her a private room? She would have words with the director... "Helena? Can you hear me?" She heard someone speak again and grunted in response, so maybe whoever was in the room would realize that some patients were trying to rest because they were almost electrocuted...

Lena would need to speak to her doctor, who knows what kind of damage she had from the accident? Slowly, the brunette opened one eye, the light almost blinding her making her close again.

"Slowly" She heard the voice say and although she understood exactly what was being said she could detect that the language wasn’t english... Wait, what? "That’s it”

Lena opened her eye harder this time and wished she had kept them closed, frowning. Lena looked around only to find that she was either dead or in some hallucination caused by the accident or medication.

Lena was lying on a queen-sized bed, gold sheets covering her while five people dressed in the strangest clothes she could think of looked at her with concern.

"Helena?" A woman in her forties or fifties called to her, making Lena realize that they were talking to her all the time. "Can you speak?"

"Speak?" Lena could speak, yes, her throat was dry and bruised, how could it be that after being struck by lightning her throat was the only thing that hurt? "Where?" She tried but realized that no, she couldn't speak "Who?"

"Your majesty is probably wondering where the person responsible for the attack is" Wait, your majesty? Who was that person? A short, fat man kept talking in her direction "And as for the second question, we are still working on finding out who exactly he was and who he was working for"

"Majesty?" Lena tried to ask, clearly she was having a psychotic break, were these people real, calling her majesty?

"Ah" The woman from before frowned at her "Her majesty Zor-El thought her presence was not welcome at the moment but she sends her sincere wishes for recovery"

Zor-el? Wasn't that Kara's real name? Yes, that was it! Lena felt her back relax, that was just some frame from the blonde or maybe somewhere she took Lena to heal. Yes, it was good to know that she was not at least losing her mind.

"Kara?" She tried to ask and saw the woman's eyes blink in surprise. Lena just wanted confirmation that the blonde was involved in all of this... Although she no longer trusted her ex friend, she still believed that Kara was not in the business of kidnapping and killing people. Lena wanted to know if she was safe.

It was sad that even after everything she discovered, Kara still brought her feelings of security.

"Yes, of course" The woman said quickly and Lena could see, despite being a little groggy, that everyone in the room was whispering. She was used to being the center of attention but she usually knew why. "I will call your majesty in person, I am sure she will be happy to visit you"

Lena couldn't think to ask any more questions, she would ask her doubts about this strange place when Kara arrived. Yes, that was it!  
Slowly she blinked and felt a headache starting to form, one of the women present approached and placed her hand on Lena's forehead, making her frown and move away, really?

"Your majesty, I'm just going to calm you down" She assured and continued with the movement over the brunette's head. It didn't take two minutes for Lena to fall asleep again, still unsure that she wasn't hallucinating.


	2. the theory of everything

When Lena woke up again she didn't see the same number of people that were in the room before. Honestly, Lena really thought she was hallucinating the previous situation and was still confused to see that the environment was still the same. The room, as she had noticed before, was luxurious and extravagant, something that even Lena, with her billions could not imagine picking... Moving her head slowly, her throat still sensitive, she could see large windows with a spectacular view of the starry sky. She didn't recognize any constellations, which should have been the first clue that something was really wrong.

"Helena?" She heard again the name that people seem to be referring to her. It was strange to think that she had been mistaken for someone, Lena usually couldn't escape the fame of her surname and here, wherever she was, people called her by the wrong name. "Are you in pain?"

She barely recognized Kara's voice, her accent and the strange way she spoke the words made her a little confused. Turning quickly in the direction of the voice, Lena forgot she was hurt and frowned when she felt a sting in the neck.

"Slowly" Kara said in her strange language "You are still recovering"

"Kara?" She needed to confirm, the woman looked like Kara, her face was the same but her outfit was different... Her posture was different and Lena had been deceived by her before, she didn't want to make the same mistake. "Is that you?" She managed to force herself to speak more than one word.

"Aunt Astra said that I was welcome" Now the blonde was frowning in confusion "She said you called for me, I've been sitting next to you ever since"

"I..." Lena was confused, had she called for Kara? She didn’t know, she shook her head at herself, slowly this time. None of that mattered "Where ... Where am I?"

Kara looked even more confused.

"Your chamber, of course" She said looking around and Lena looked again at the room, no, she wasn't.

"No" She denied it and Kara looked at her with concern.

"Helena, please don't be difficult" She sighed "Not now"

"Helena?" Lena gasped when trying to speak, yes, she was really hurt but she couldn't let that go. Kara knew her name! Was she trying to be disrespectful? "You have a lot... a lot of nerve calling me that" She managed to form a sentence just for the hatred she was feeling.

"Would you prefer for me to call you your majesty like our people?" Kara was getting agitated and Lena looked confused, she had never seen the journalist like that. "I don’t know why I’m here, you’ll never change..."

"I'm a Luthor after all, aren't I? I don't deserve your trust or the truth” She narrowed her eyes, she didn't want to throw it all in the blonde's face but Lena couldn't help it while Kara was using that superior tone.

"Luthor?" Kara looked at her now worried "Helena, you're not making any sense"

"My name is Lena" She almost spit the words out sitting down "You know this very well, why this farce? Where are we?"

"I think you are confused by everything that happened" She sighed worried "The doctors told me there could be some confusion and I should have suspected... Calling for me" Kara shook her head "I should have known you wouldn't be yourself"

"And why wouldn't I call?" Lena had the right to be confused, someone had taken her out of her office and brought her to a city - or even country if she was going to judge by the stars - strange without her permission and now she was locked in a room with no answers "I don't understand" And that frustrated her, Lena prided herself on having a quick and intelligent mind, not being able to understand what was happening was making her nervous.

"Don't play games with me, Helena" Kara said but her words didn't sound like a threat, they were like a request.

"Excuse me, your majesties" One of the women who was in the room before came knocking on the door, if Lena remembered well it was the same woman who had put her hand on her head and strangely put her to sleep. "It's time for her majesty’s treatment"

"Sure, sure" Kara cleared her throat and Lena looked at her suspiciously, this was not the Kara Lena knew, she was sure of that. Whoever this woman wearing the face of Kara Danvers was, she’s an imposter and Lena would not fall for the schemes of whoever planned it. "I will leave you alone"

She withdrew and left her with the woman from before, she quickly took a pot, almost medieval, of green liquid out of her dress pocket.

"If you think I'm going to drink this, you're very mistaken" If they wanted to poison her, at least they would have to work hard for it, Lena would not give in without a fight.

"Your Majesty..."

"And stop calling me that" She couldn't take it anymore "My name is Lena"

"Ah, I couldn't ..." The woman was soon denying "Rao, your majesty would have my head"

"Me?" Lena looked at her confused, since when would she have someone killed? Especially in a place where she was pretty sure she was being held as a prisoner

"No" She hesitated "Your wife"

Lena choked on her own saliva, her eyes should look like the panic she felt at that moment as the woman approached.  
"Your Majesty?" She sounded concerned, "Is everything okay?"

"Wife?" She tried but shook her head "No, this is it, I’m done" Lena started to get up, she was tired of this farce... Maybe this room was a virtual room, maybe none of this was happening, anyway, Lena was leaving. "Enough!"

"No, madam, please" The woman tried to hold her on the bed but Lena would not listen, she was always stubborn and she had already decided that she would get up.

So that's what she did, walking quickly around the room she saw a mirror, yes, she wanted to see if the accident had left any more serious consequences, she knew that electric shocks can cause burns, hair loss and several other physical symptoms. Lena was almost wishing for something that would prove that her memory was correct, that she was actually struck by a lightning.

Standing in front of the mirror, she barely recognized herself. Her face, despite the same, had lines that Lena did not know, her eyes seemed lower than normal and the color was also a little different, perhaps more blue than green? The biggest difference, however, were the big marks around her neck... handprints, fingers that had probably dented her joints.

There was no doubt that someone had tried to strangle her... But who? And why didn't she remember that?

"What?" She murmured to herself as she ran her hand over her neck "I don't ..."

"The marks will disappear with time, your majesty" Lena almost jumped when she heard the voice beside her, she had forgotten that the woman was still in the room. Sighing, she turned to face her, she couldn't continue calling her a woman for the rest of her life.

"What's your name?"

"Amber, madam" Now - Amber - was frowning "I’m your personal doctor at the palace for a year now”

"A year?" How long was Lena pass out? Who was taking care of Lcorp? Jess didn't even work with her anymore... "Wait, palace?"

Lena didn’t wait for an answer and ran to the balcony, swallowed when she saw the glass doors, the last time she had been in one of those she had ended up being electrocuted but the weather seemed beautiful so she felt safe to step outside. Lena lost her breath... The sky glowed dark, the buildings were almost Gothic and spaceships flew high over her. Lena could only imagine what this place looked like during the day lit by the sun...

Sun...

"You!" She quickly turned around scaring Amber "You said something just now... Rao"

"What did I said?" She looked at her confused.

"Rao"

"Helena?"

"You said Rao!" Eureka, Lena could feel a shiver running down her spine "Krypton, we're in Krypton" She couldn't believe it, it had to be a bad joke... Maybe she had been bitten by some alien that caused hallucinations, she remembers Alex speaking something about it once... maybe she was in a coma and that was the way her mind processed everything that was going on.

It wasn’t possible that Lena was in Krypton because Krypton was no more.

"Yes?" She looked at her confused "Maybe it's time for your medicine, your majesty, madam is not making sense"

She was already the second person to tell her that today and Lena was afraid that they would start to think she was crazy. Lena didn't know what was going on, didn't know who had brought her here or whether it was a hallucination or not, but she knew enough not to act crazy and be treated like one in a strange place.

"Yes" She agreed after pondering for a few seconds, her mind was racing trying to find the best strategy to return home ... She needs to leave this room and for that she couldn’t arouse suspicion "I think I'm a little dizzy..." she frowned, at least she wasn't lying.

"Sure, madam" Amber sighed in relief "It's normal, especially after everything your majesty has gone through, yes, completely normal"

"My medication..." Lena swallowed, her throat was still sore even though she was able to speak clearly now, maybe it would help if she took whatever they were offering? Lena was no longer so sure that they were going to try to poison her, they could have done that before, they could have killed her at any moment but they had taken care of her... "Is it for my throat?"

"Yes, madam, it is to help with pain and healing" Amber smiled gently "Two more doses and your majesty will be as new as a baby coming out of the matrix"

"Hmm" Lena didn't understand the reference but she wasn't going to be stupid anymore, she would smile and nod "Sure" She completed pulling the bottle and drinking it all at once, she hoped she was doing the right thing... All she had were her instincts and her mind to guide her in that moment and Lena hoped that would be enough.


	3. the science method

The third time Lena woke up in the strange room, she was alone, and she thanked all the gods for it, she was so confused about what was going on that if she had to entertain another participant in this farce she wouldn't know if she could keep her pose.

Lena shifted for a few moments in bed, noticing both the comfort she was offered and the noticeable decrease in pain she was feeling from the last time she was awake. Now, Lena could sit and think about what was going on, put all the facts out and figure out how to get out of here... If this was really the place she thought it was...

Getting up slowly, Lena went straight to the balcony, she wanted to see the sun so she would be sure and wasn’t really surprised, there he was, shining like a big red ball of fire. Yes, she’s in Krypton. 

But Lena still thought that she could be in some simulation, it seemed to be the most plausible option, one of her enemies must have taken advantage of her weakness in the accident with the storm and took her into a farce, yes, maybe putting her face to face with familiar faces who would soon ask her questions about Lcorp or her family. Maybe, whoever kidnapped her, is waiting for her to admit something or reveal corporate secrets... Well, they were going to wait for a while, she wasn’t Lena Luthor for nothing. No, Lena was going to make it out of here without handing over Lcorp secrets or herself.

With a sigh she went back to the room, clearly she had a different identity in this simulation, she vaguely remembers people calling her Helena, telling her that she was married to Kara? Lena snorted just thinking about it... Lately Lena didn't even want to be friends with the blonde, let alone marry her...

Deep down she was able to admit that whoever put her here was not very smart, she means, the simulation looked perfect and Lena ran her hand over several surfaces to feel how real it looked, but to put her in a situation that she wasn't familiar with? Change her name? It didn't make sense, all they had to do to get corporate secrets was to put her in a simulation identical to her reality so Lena wouldn't question anything...

She even made a note to herself of talking about some secret code with her assistants and investors, she didn't want that to be a possibility when she got back to the real world.

But the point was, how was Lena going to wake up? How would she get out of here? Could she get out of this room? Well, she thought that if people called her majesty, maybe she had some kind of power on this earth, maybe she could explore? Yes, the ideal now was to carefully observe and store information about the enemy, try to find the weak point of this simulation, in her experience they all had one.

Lena started with the room she was in for the past, well, she didn’t know how long she was here, days or weeks? Walking around she spotted two doors on the right, probably some kind of bathroom and now that she thought about it, she really needed to use one. Opening the one on the left she saw that it was actually a closet, big enough to be a bathroom but with several dresses and clothes that she could only describe as... strange and slightly old. Closing the door she went to the other side and was relieved to see that it really was some kind of bathroom, even though Lena doesn't recognize anything inside.

Everything seemed alien to her, and maybe it was ironic since the idea was that she really was on an alien planet. By God, Lena was Krypton, even if it was just in her head... She was in Krypton with Kara! How would she handle this situation? What if Kara from the simulation tried to kiss her or ask for her 'marriage rights'? No, from the way the two of them talked the last time Lena was awake they didn't seem close, Kara and Helena - whoever Helena was - didn't look like a normal couple.

Lena thanked her for her tech background when she managed to figure out how the tap worked and quickly splashed water on her face, she really wanted a bath and the bathtub next to her seemed to call her name but she didn't want to risk turning it on the wrong way and ruin something that should be simple.

"Your Majesty?" She heard someone calling out from the bathroom "Are you here?"

"She’s gone again?" Another voice completed and Lena wondered if this was something that her 'character' in the simulation did constantly. This whole conversation was giving her a headache. "Your highness Zor-el will have our heads"

"Your highness Helena must be inside the palace" Lena recognized Amber, the woman who gave her the medication "Maybe she’s taking a breath? Or at the toilet? Your Majesty?" She heard the voices approaching the door where she was and could no longer avoid the confrontation.

"I'm here" Lena said opening the door "I'm not gone" She squinted at the other two people in the room, she didn't recognize any of the women except Amber.

"A thousand pardons, Your Highness" The voice belonged to a middle-aged redhead, she didn't seem to like Lena and her look made that clear. The other woman seemed just nervous in her presence while Amber was neutral, like the other night.

Lena looked at the three and made the decision to try to leave this room, she was feeling better and the sooner she started exploring, the sooner she would have answers to what the hell was going on. As last time, Lena decided to keep her information and doubts to herself, she couldn't trust anyone.

"But yes, Amber, breathing is a great idea, I think I’ll take a walk” She looked in the doctor's direction "I imagine it’s possible?" Please say yes, if Lena were some kind of prisoner on this planet she would go crazy.

"I’m sure it is" Amber nodded and Lena sighed in relief, small victories.

"And Kara?" Lena couldn't help but ask, it was the only face in this simulation that, so far, she recognized. Lena knew within her being that the fake Kara was connected to all of this, it couldn't be a coincidence. "Where is she?"

"I believe your highness is in the meeting room" The redhead from before said, frowning at the question "As always"

"Of course, I must still be confused by everything that happened" Lena tried to avoid suspicion, she needed to know what had happened to this body and why Kara and Lena, she means, Helena, didn't get along... "Maybe it's better if someone accompanies me? " Lena didn't want to be lost and have to ask a random person for help.

"Your majesty has your personal guard" Amber looked at her curiously and Lena cursed herself, she’s ruining everything and she’s not even started with her plan "But, of course, I can accompany you, just like any palace employee"

"You..." Lena didn't hate her doctor and the woman didn't seem to hate Lena so it was an obvious solution "Yes, and it’s good that you’re a doctor, in case I get confused again and need some medication"

"Of course" Amber nodded and smiled "I'll wait in the hall" Lena frowned in confusion until she saw that the other woman, the one who was nervous, was already in her closet, pulling two clothes into the bedroom.

"Does your highness want to use something specific?" She asked.

"No..." Lena hesitated but couldn't go on without knowing anyone's name "My mind is still a little fuzzy, what’s your name again?"

"Ah, your highness never asked for my name" The woman, a girl actually, started to breathe heavily, she was clearly nervous.

"I'm asking now" Lena encouraged her.

"She's Suz-Ozz" The scowling redhead said to Lena without much patience "She's new to the palace and I'm training her" That explained her nervousness "I'm Andora but your majesty already knows that, of course"

"Of course" Lena forced a smile and Andora narrowed her eyes "And no, I have no preference for clothes" Lena wouldn't even know how to choose this type of clothes. Sighing, she let herself be dressed by the two women, she didn't have much of a choice and she knew she had to improve her behavior, and quickly.

"Thank you" Lena said when the two were done, watching two adult women bend over before her was a new experience for Lena.

"Were you thinking of maybe a walk in the gardens? A sunbath to please Rao?" Amber said when they opened the door and Lena nodded without much choice, she was determined to speak as little as possible, she didn't want to make anyone suspicious that she had no idea what was going on.

In the third corridor Lena wondered if it would be better to pretend amnesia, say that she didn't remember anything and ask them to explain everything to her, but she soon discarded that thought... A person without memory is a vulnerable person and if someone invented something she wouldn’t be able to disprove. Anyone could take advantage of that and no, Lena wouldn't let that happen. 

Not even in a fake world.

In fact, walking through the long, luxurious corridors, seeing people talking in the distance, some noticing their presence and others not, Lena began to question whether her conclusions were really correct. Lena was a scientist and knew that the way to prove a hypothesis was through one: theory and two: tests. She had the theory but the tests she was seeing so far indicate little likelihood of this being false, Lena could smell the aromas, feel the textures and hear extra specific sounds. She could feel the sun on her skin, the marks on her neck... She didn't know any virtual simulation on the market that could create so much realism.

But if not, what else could be happening? She tried to search her mind for any trace, any indication of an answer...

It was only when they reached the gardens that another idea came up, thanks to young Amber.

"Is it not beautiful?" Amber looked at the sky, the red covered them completely and maybe the air layer was opposite that of the Earth because it was possible to see beyond Krypton looking up "It looks like we’re getting a peak of the universe, I’ve always loved the sky" Amber continued saying looking at it and yes, it really did...

Universe, that was it! Lena almost jumped in shock, she remembers Ka- Supergirl on a mission with the DEO, something about parallel universes, she didn't have access but Lena was intrigued, so intrigued that she read all the physics books that covered the subject and yes, it was consensus of the majority - at least almost the majority - of scientists that the existence of parallel universes was possible, some even said probable...

Lena regretted not having raised this issue with Supergirl when she could, with Kara... By God, did Lena somehow end up in a parallel universe? One that Krypton hadn't been destroyed?

She could explain everything with that theory, Kara would still be here... Everything but one thing and that is, herself. Lena was from Earth, she had been born there... In what universe could she have ended up in Krypton? That was a mystery that needed to be solved.

"Yes," Lena finally answered the doctor "It's incredible" If she could prove her theory, Lena could have hope, if she got here she would find a way to return to her own universe.


	4. hallway conversations

Meeting the fake Kara, or rather, the other Kara was not in Lena's plans when she asked to get some air. The brunette mainly wanted to see where she was and look for a solution, she’d found her solution in the form of the multiverse theory and now more than ever she was sure she had ended up in some parallel universe.

Of course, because everything was going wrong, Lena ended up bumping into the blonde leaving what she believed to be a very important meeting. Lena wondered if this person was what Kara, her best friend, well, her ex friend, was destined to be if it weren't for Krypton’s destruction. 

"Helena" Kara nodded in her direction when she saw her in the same corridor, the brunette was returning to her rooms, she needed to think of a solution to get home as soon as possible "I see you’re feeling better"

"Yes, thank you" Lena didn't know how the two of them, her from another universe and this Kara greeted each other, Lena didn't really know anything but even with all the anger she was feeling for her Kara, she wouldn't be able to take it out in one innocent person. Even if it's another version of the guilty one. "Call me Lena"

She didn't know how long she would stay here and by God, she wasn't going to answer the name Helena forever, the sooner she insisted that they call her Lena the better.

"Lena?" Kara's eyes widened in confusion "Like a nickname?"

"Er, yes, I decided to shorten my name" She said praying that this was not something highly out of the question.

"I see" The silence that hung over them both after that was deafening, Lena had never been in the presence of a Kara who didn't know what to say that way.

"And you?" Lena couldn't stand in silence “How are you doing?"

"Me?" Kara looked at her interested "What kind of game are you playing now, Helena?"

"I said it's Lena" Lena almost reflexively. "I'm not playing any games"

"Oh really?" Kara asked sarcastically "You’ve never bothered to ask how I was, in fact, you always hoped I was having the worst sort of time day”

Okay, clearly they both had some kind of problem here, maybe something related to the wedding? Perhaps this Kara also lied to this Lena... Not that she was Supergirl here, at least Lena believed she wasn’t since her powers came from the yellow sun of Earth and in Krypton a red sun shone in the sky. Lena wondered if her DNA was still the same or if she was Kryptonian now, wondered if perhaps with her earth biology she would have powers over the red sun? The fact that nothing was different made her conclude that Lena was not human in this universe.

"Never?" She came back to the conversation.

"Never!" Kara snorted angrily "Excuse me, Lena" She emphasized her name "I have to continue with board meetings, you know, since I have to do them alone"

That sounded like a hint, did Lena, she means Helena, not participate in political decisions? Why?

"I'm sure you have counselors who know what they are doing" Lena tried to be polite.

"Yes" The blonde murmured without compromising and hesitated before speaking again, Lena can see that she’s debating whether to open her mouth or not. Lena waited patiently. "About the attack..." Attack? Oh yes, she had heard about it while in bed, had someone attacked her? God, Lena would give anything to be able to come home to deal with her own attacks or at least have access to Helena's memories, so she wouldn't be so confuse not knowing what people were talking about. "The man confessed to working for the Lokthas"

Should Lena know what that means?  
"Lokthas?"

"Unfortunately" Kara nodded "I know it's not what you expected to hear but I promise I will fix this situation"

"Sure" What else could she say? Clearly Helena should know who these people were and demonstrate that she didn't know would raise questions that she couldn't answer. "Well..." she had nothing more to say "I'll let you go back to your meeting then..."

"That’s it?” Kara frowned "No screaming? No blaming me? Your doctor told me you were acting strange after the incident but I didn't think it would be that much..."

"I'm not acting strange or confused" Lena denied before she could think it through, it was a good excuse "I mean, maybe a little confuse, but I'm in complete control of my mind" She couldn’t let people think she’s completely unhinged, Lena couldn't lose her autonomy at the moment, she had to go home ...

"Alright” Kara just looked at her doubtfully and Lena smirked, already making her way to go back to her chambers, she was dying to take a hot shower and also to get away from this strange Kara. It was easy to disassociate everyone from this universe because she didn't know them at home, but this Kara wore the same face as her ex best friend and it was starting to get difficult separating the two. Lena could not afford to let herself be approached by the blonde, clearly her and Lena from this land had problems that needed to be solved and she could not let herself be distracted away by them.

Lena would be polite but aloof, just as she had learned to be in business.

Leaving a pretty confused blonde behind, she soon got back to her chambers, she’d made this path three times with Amber so she wouldn't risk forgetting and was happy it worked. The corridor was no longer so strange... Once again Lena thanked her for the speed with which her mind was adapting to new places and planning solutions, otherwise Lena would not have thought she would have gotten out of bed.

"Your majesty" She heard it as soon as she closed the door, the redhead from before was calling, her name was Andora or Adora? “Your bath is ready, your clothes already separated, do you need anything else?"

"No" She decided not to risk names "Thank you" The redhead just looked at her with intense curiosity, she was getting a lot of looks like that today, maybe she needs to adjust her personality more.

Lena got into the bath quickly and finally managed to relax since she opened her eyes to this new reality, Lena started to make a mental list of what she needed to solve urgently to get home. First she had to find a way to confirm her theory about the multiverse despite being almost one hundred percent sure that this was what had happened to her... Simulations were far from her mind at the moment. 

Second, as soon as confirmed, Lena needed to start thinking of a plan to replicate the effects that brought her here... Maybe she should stay under a storm and wait for divine intervention... Third, Lena needed to stay as far away as possible from the Kara of this reality, the last thing she needs is a worried wife watching her every action, she already knew that she must be doing something wrong, as she just noticed the looks of curiosity and astonishment as she spoke.

Lena didn't need to give them any more reasons and the lack of communication between Kara and Helena was perfect in that sense, if they didn't get along it meant that Kara wouldn't recognize her as a fraud.

Lena needs only to dedicate herself to her priority; go back home because there’s no way Lena staying in this strange world.


	5. the soup debate

Lena’d already been staring at the plate in front of her for a few minutes, some soup had been served that, frankly, made her want to throw up.

"I'm not hungry" She said to Andora, the redhead Lena was sure didn't like her but was apparently the person responsible for looking after Lena's needs, maybe the two things were related.

"It is already the second day that your majesty eats almost nothing" Andora said seriously, reminding her that it would be a week since Lena woke up in this world and still hadn´t come close to finding out how she got here or how to get back home "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I just ask if I should change the menu?"

Lena looked at her in surprise, the redhead seemed to be afraid of upsetting her, Lena made a face when she remembered her failure. The only thing she had discovered in the past few days was how to walk around the palace and all the ways that Kara avoided her. Not that Lena wanted her near, looking at such a familiar face made her nervous.

"No" She managed to answer and watched the woman nod to herself, the redhead always appeared to be rigid and very serious... "Sit here" Lena pointed to the chair beside her.

"I couldn't, your highness" Andora shook her head heavily.

"Please" Lena said leaving her speechless in shock and she watched as she walked to her side and sat down, her upright posture showing she’d ready to escape at any moment "Andora?"

"Yes, Your Highness, what can I do for you?"

"You don't like me very much, do you?" Lena raised an eyebrow and almost laughed at the woman's expression.

"Your Majesty ... I ..." She stammered "I love my queens, I would never ..."

"No need to lie" Lena said gently "I promise you will not be punished or anything you are imagining"

"I..." She swallowed "No, Your Highness, I can't say I do”

"I imagined"

"But in no time have I let it affect my work, Your Highness" She said seriously "I always try the best to please you”

"Sure" Lena had no doubts "But my question is... Am I a good person, Andora?"

The redhead was startled, first by hearing her name and then by the processing the question, Lena had realized in the short time that she was here that people always looked at her with either fear, respect or anger.

Sometimes a mix of the three and she was starting to get an idea of why...

"I have absolute respect for you, madame" Andora measured her words "Your highness is wise and intelligent, your strategies won the war and allowed us to live in peace, people trust your majesty to protect us" Lena was happy to know that Helena was not all bad.

"But?" She insisted.

"Your majesty is..." Andora sighed already imagining herself losing her job "Difficult"

Lena knew that the woman was measuring her words, clearly Helena did not treat everyone the same way that Lena would.

"In the spirit of honesty, Your Highness, forgive me for asking" The redhead hesitated "But Madame knows how you are... I don't understand why my opinion is important to your Highness"

"Okay, first of all" Lena said rolling her eyes "Enough of your highness and majesty, starting today you call me Lena" Andora's eyes widened but Lena was tired of hearing your highness up and down "Lena! It is not a request” She would use her influence if necessary.

"Of course"

"And second, I know what I am like... was like” Lena cleared her throat "But I almost died and that changed some things..."

Lena had discovered at the time that she was here that Helena had been attacked at a public event, she had come close to the crowd and a man tried to strangle her. Her guards arrested him but not before she passed out and that was when Lena woke up in her body and as had been said, the man was one of the last remaining soldiers from the war, which Lena and Kara had apparently won.

"changed?" Lena saw the woman looking at her doubtfully and truly, Lena didn't blame her but the CEO refused to be rude to anyone just to keep up appearances, it was better to pretend to have changed her ways of thinking and what better than one attempt to put things in perspective?

"Almost dying does that to people" Lena smiled "I hope we can understand each other going forward"

Before the woman could answer, the big doors of the hall opened and Lena unconsciously relaxed in her chair when she saw Kara entering the room.

"Ah" The blonde blushed when she saw that Lena was sitting at the table "I didn't know you would be here, you always dines in your rooms" She looked at Andora who was trying to curl up in her chair and disappear "Who is this?"

"Andora" Lena explained "My housekeeper" Lena doesn’t even know what her title is.

"Housekeeper?" Kara frowned

"She takes care of my needs" Lena rolled her eyes, she had no idea how things were said in this universe.

"Your maid?" Kara relaxed "Why is she sitting next to you?" Her question was not malicious, just confused and Lena was happy to see that at least Kara was not a snob in this land.

"Because I invited her" Lena sighed and looked at Andora who was pretending to be invisible "You can go if you want, thank you for your honesty"

"Of course, Your Highness" The redhead got up so fast, running from the room, that Lena didn't even have time to remind her to call her Lena.

The silence between Lena and Kara, however, extended with her departure. The blonde hovered over the table, unsure whether to sit or leave, the way she looked at the door she was tending to run away.

"Ah for the love of...” Lena rolled her eyes "Sit down, I don't bite"

"Hm" Kara looked at her curiously but obeyed her, sitting in front of her but still far enough away to not make her uncomfortable, the table was huge and the two would not need to talk if they didn't want to.

"Excuse me" One of the chefs came into the room carrying Kara's plate, who thanked him and watched him go towards Lena.

"Does your majesty wants me to remove the plate?" He asked before doing so and Lena nodded, she couldn't stand looking at that soup, she didn't know what she would do to eat there.

She was still thinking about it when Kara opened her plate and there was a piece of what looked like a lamb made with roasted vegetables and Lena felt her mouth water. Seriously? There were lambs in that universe and she had been served watery soup two days ago? Why?

"Rethinking your lifestyle?" Kara laughed noting that Lena kept looking at her plate.

"Lifestyle?" Lena frowned, did Helena really chose to eat soup every day?

"Your isotonic soups..." Kara laughed "How do say it? It has all the necessary nutrients?"

"Ah" If Lena ever met Helena she would definitely bring this up “Sure" She smiled bitterly.

"Do you want it?” Kara offered after hesitating a few seconds "I ask the chef to prepare one for you... or can I share?"

At that moment Lena felt a sting in the chest of homesickness, she would give anything to come back even if it was for her Kara, she didn't even know if she was angry anymore. That woman in front of her offering her food only reminded her of all the times that her Kara offered her the last piece of pizza or the last potsticker.

"No, thanks" Lena drank her glass of wine all in one gulp.

"Of course" Kara rolled her eyes, her mood returning to what it was once she entered the room.

"Do you have anything to say to me?" Lena raised an eyebrow, she had never been a passive aggressive person.

Kara sighed and put the cutlery down in her hand.

"I don't want to fight with you” She said seriously "I just want to eat in peace, if I knew you would be here I would have gone to eat somewhere else"

"You must hate me a lot to say that" Lena thought out loud, what had Helena done to deserve this?

"I don't hate you, Helena, don't try to change roles now" Kara looked at her intently "You never wanted this wedding and you punish me every day for that, am I lying?"

Lena was silent because, after all, she didn't know if it was true or not. The brunette hated not knowing the past about herself in this reality, hated not having control of her past actions because clearly, they still reflected in the present.

"I don't know" Lena shrugged, she wasn't going to lie.

"Of course you don't know" Kara said getting up "I’ve lost my appetite"

Lena refilled her glass, she had many things to think about.


	6. three days

Lena opened her eyes to an intense red light. At first she thought she was still in her quarters in the palace, as this was her new normal... Lena’d tried everything in the last week to enter, in what the Kryptonians called the science council, where she could study this universe and how she ended up here, however, Lena soon discovered that her role had a more military flavor to it and Kara’s the one who was responsible for the scientific part. Lena couldn't get in there without getting the woman's attention and that was the last thing she wanted at the moment.

Gradually, her eyes got used to the light and she could see that she’s trapped in a room, apparently without doors or windows. Her breathing quickened when she saw that she’s been taken to another location again without consent... Would this continue to happen?

"You must be Lena" Lena quickly turned around looking for who was speaking. It didn't take long to find the sound source and she’d have sworn she was looking in a mirror because standing in front of her was a woman who wore her face.

"Helena?" She asked in shock, she couldn't believe she was seeing the woman she was in the body of "Are you real? Was my theory right?"

"It depends on which theory" Her clone said with an attitude "If your theory is that somehow we both switch bodies and lives, yes, that's right"

"What is this place?" Lena looked around again, the bright red light on the ceiling letting her see the rest of the room and as thought, now she can confirm that there really was no entry "How did we get here?"

"Are your mind always this slow?" She raised an eyebrow like hers and Lena could see how annoying it could be. No, Lena wasn’t thinking slowly, on the contrary, her mind was racing around trying to keep up with all the strange situations she had been in the past few days "We’re in our subconscious"

Lena held her breath.  
"Like a telepathic connection?" Now she was interested, theoretically it was possible... Lena knew aliens who had such abilities but she as a human never imagined that she could communicate in this way. "But I am human"

"And I am not" Helena sat on the floor and Lena quickly followed her, the room was stuffy and seemed to suck her energy "And since you’re inside my body, in a way neither, are you..."

"How are you so sure about all this?" It had taken Lena days to hypothesize about what really happened and this woman, using her face, seemed to have all the answers in the universe. Lena wondered if this was some kind of trick. "It took me days to find out I was in a different universe"

"Well, it wasn't difficult to figure it out when Kara, who in your world is not my wife, thank you for that, found me unconscious and said I was from another universe"

"Kara?" Lena swallowed hard, not knowing that the blonde would care about her accident.

"Apparently they have an agency that works with activities... How can I say? Out of the ordinary"

"The DEO" Lena murmured, technically she shouldn’t have known of the existence of this organization but it was difficult to ignore the constant invasions in Lcorp’s security system, oh God, Lcorp.

"My company..." She tried to ask, it was all she had and to be honest she had spent a few hours thinking about it "Who's taking care of everything?"

"Someone named Samantha Arias" She rolled her eyes "Really, the first thing you asked was about your company?"

"I dedicated my entire time to Lcorp, excuse me if I worry about it’s future" Lena said sourly but breathed relieved to know that at least it was in the hands of someone she trusted.

"Anyway, can we get straight to the point?" Helena asked angrily "This connection takes a lot of energy and your human body is too fragile to hold it for a long time"

"Point?” 

"Yes, the part where you tell me how we can get back to our own bodies" Helena rolled her eyes "As much as I enjoyed the fact that I was single on this Earth without having to satisfy anyone and without responsibilities, I do have responsibilities back home, I think we have to go back to our original bodies "

"Yes, of course" Lena was still shocked to be talking to this woman, she’d only heard about her behavior for so long and now she was face to face with her but she had to have priorities and go home was for sure what Lena wanted the most... Wait, does she expect Lena to have answers? "But I don't know how to get back... I don't even know how I got here, I'm trying to find out"

"How come you don't know?" Helena laughed nervously "I order you to tell me"

"You don't give me orders" Lena said dryly, she didn't sympathize with her self from another dimension "But I'm telling the truth... Kara doesn't know how to help you?" Lena hated that she had to ask.

"No" She frowned "She says that if it was just a case of traveling to another universe she could help, something about a friend who has that kind of power... However, we didn’t simply change universes, Lena Luthor, we switched bodies”

"I realized" Lena sighed, she knew this was what had happened since she looked in the mirror for the first time, although they are practically identical, life marks distinguish their bodies.

"She said you would know what to do..." Helena continued "That you were a genius" Kara said that?

"I ... I'm trying" Lena justified "I don't have access to the science board or even the library... I'll start there and try to find some solution, ideally I would do some tests on my body too, I mean, your body... Trying to find the source of the exchange, was it electric? Caused by the storm? "

"I don't know, I don't want to know" Helana said quickly "Just fix this"

"I know that you are used to having everything at your feet but remember that I am not your maid, you must treat me with respect"

"Respect?" Helena laughed sarcastically "You don't deserve respect, look at your life... Your only concern is your job"

Lena realized from the corner of her eye that the ceiling was starting to collapse, the room swayed with strong emotions and light flashed with her anger.

"Yes, because your life is perfect..." Lena laughed in her face "Everyone is either afraid of you or they hate you"

"Fear is a great control tool" Helana replied quickly "And from what I saw you are not loved by everyone"

"Enough!" Lena exclaimed angrily, pieces of the ceiling falling at her feet "Just... try not to ruin my life while I find a way to get back"

"I could say the same" Helena narrowed her eyes "Your Kara said you are friends, don't you dare become friends with my wife"

"Rest assured, I have no interest in starting a romance with an alternative Kara" Lena looked up, a big hole was forming.

"Just stay away from her" Helena hesitated, clearly in doubt as to whether she was still talking or not "I hate her, she forced me to be in this position... I'll never be free and it's all her fault, don't you dare be her friend" Helena breathed out “Also try not to start any wars while you’re at it”

"What position?" It was already the second time that Lena heard that Helena didn't like Kara very much, her own wife... Who would marry someone they didn't like? Wait a second... Wars? 

The room started to disappear and Lena felt herself levitate in the space until she woke up in her bed, that is, in Helena's bed. Great, she’s still here.

"Your majesty won’t wake up, we've tried everything" She heard Amber say at the door.

"In Rao's name, what happened?" Was it Kara's voice?

"We don't know, Your Highness, she just won’t wake”

"I'm ..." Lena cleared her throat "I'm awake"

"Helena" The blonde came towards her "What happened? Did someone attack you?"

"What?" Lena frowned and looked at herself quickly, she didn't look like any kind of injury "Of course not, I'm fine"

"Your majesty slept for three whole days and nights" Amber said nervously "We tried everything to wake you up but nothing worked"

Lena sighed in confusion, had her meeting with Helena drained her that much? Three days? Had she spent three days in that room or did it just take that long to recover? She shook hands in frustration, she had so many questions and few answers, it was time to put her plan in action and look for a way out.

"I guess I was just drained" Lena didn't lie "I'm still recovering" Now that was a lie, her body was one hundred percent healed from the attack on the monarch's life.

"Since you're already awake, I'm going to leave" Kara said heading towards the door and Lena bit her tongue to say nothing that would make her stay, she had to remember at all times that this was not her Kara and that the answers that she wanted from blonde about trust and friendship could not be obtained from this substitute "Keep me informed"

"Of course, your highness" Amber said respectfully and Lena almost rolled her eyes, that was another thing that Lena didn't understand... Krypton was not a monarchy, at least not in Lex's notes on the Supers. Had she traveled this far, gone to a universe so different from her own?

The sound of her doors slamming knocked her out of her daydreams, looking around she noticed that only Amber and Andora stayed, who until then had been silent, judging the situation. Lena thought that the two had put their differences behind them, but maybe not so much... Lena didn't blame her, after talking to Helena she could imagine the type of behavior that the woman had with her employees.

"Your majesty is too busy taking over her duties on the council" Andora said in her direction as if she wanted nothing "And yet she spent the last three days in this room with your highness"

"Kara stayed by my side for three days?" This did not seem completely like someone who hated her... Maybe there was more to this story that Helena had told her. 

No, Lena couldn't be distracted by Kara, of all people. She had a single mission, to get home as soon as possible.

"Yes, madam" Andora fluffed her pillow "But it is not right to gossip about your majesties... Amber, is the medicine ready?"

"Yes, Andora" Amber approached, not noticing that Lena was lost in thought "Your majesty needs to eat with the medicine"

"I'll send your soup up"

"No!" Lena vehemently denied, she was not as demanding of a person as Helena but Lena swore that if she had to eat even one more spoon of that soup she would throw up "I mean..." Cleared her throat "I'm thinking about changing my menu"

"Ah" Amber looked at her confused "But Your Highness, Madame took months to perfect her diet"

"I changed my mind" She said quickly "Maybe a salad?" Lena crossed her fingers and prayed that the idea of a salad exists in Krypton.

"Great idea, Your Highness" To her surprise it was Andora who answered and despite not smiling, Lena could see that the woman was more relaxed, even if Lena didn’t know why "I will have the kitchen send it up immediately"

"Perfect" She breathed a sigh of relief "Thank you, Andora"

The two women stopped what they were doing and looked in her direction, soon Lena realized she was acting completely different from Helena but she didn't care, she wasn't going to change her essence just to keep up appearances, she had already decided this while talking to the woman. Let them be suspicious. 

"You're welcome, Your Highness" The woman managed to answer and left the room quickly as if fleeing an inquisition.

"If your majesty allows me..." Amber smiled weakly "Have you experienced any behavioral changes? Lost of memory, perhaps?"

"Yes" Lena knew she couldn't deny it but luckily she had used that excuse before "Almost dying like that made me realize some things I didn't like about my personality, I have other priorities now"

"Other priorities?" Lena saw the opportunity to get what she wanted.

"Yes, I'm full of ideas" Her eyes sparkled "I even thought of joining the science committee, maybe arts too..."

"But the committees are chosen for you by the matrix when we leave basic education" Amber looked at her confused "Your majesty wants to change your vocation?"

"Yes, I'm tired of the military" Just as well, Lena couldn't stand wars "Is it possible to make this exchange?"

"Maybe" Amber nodded thoughtfully and Lena prayed that her excuse would be accepted and that there really was a way to access the labs on this planet. "I think her Majesty Zor-el can help you with a new assessment"

"Sure" Lena rolled her eyes, nothing could ever be easy and now she would have to do exactly what Helena didn't want to do... Get closer to Kara.


	7. the painting

"Your Highness, your council is waiting for you"

Lena sighed and stood up when she heard the phrase. She’d planned her whole day to put her plan to convince Kara to let her into the scientific council into action but had been interrupted by the apparent return of her own monarch activities.

As far as Lena understood, Helena had an important and strategic role in the military and defense part of the planet and she would have to represent her in a meeting with her advisers and that made her nervous. First because she’s unable to put her plan into practice and second because she’d to discuss military matters that she’d no interest in discussing. Lena tried to prepare, she tried to get anything out of her maids but all she got was that everyone was very grateful for Helena's actions during the war.

What Lena was curious to know was what were those actions? Yes and what war? Against who?

"This way, Your Highness, the councilors are meeting in the red room" The palace was separated into colors, as well as the councils. Hers was red and her objective was to be allowed to enter the blue, of science. Lena followed Andora to the room in question and noted that, after the conversation they had, the older one was much more relaxed around Lena and smiled internally. At least she had made someone's life better while she was here. "Your crown" She said and opened a cabinet outside the room, taking out a large golden crown with rubies and Lena held her breath.

"Don't even think about it" She denied "you want me to get in there with this on my head?"

"But your highness" The redhead frowned "It is the protocol in all official meetings"

"And it can't be broken?" Lena sighed in defeat, she didn't want to have to wear a crown, especially without ever putting one on. What if she didn't know how to walk under the weight and it fell off her head?

"I'm afraid not, Your Highness" Andora said gently "The advisers would certainly find it at least strange"

"Hm" Lena surrendered and took the crown in her hand, surprisingly, it was not as heavy as she had imagined. "You won’t come?" She asked when she saw the older woman walk away.

"Oh no, your highness, these type of meetings are only for the council" The redhead said, narrowing her eyes "Your highness knows that"

"Sure" Lena opened the door and took a few seconds to get used to the environment. Without knowing why, Lena was expecting something more luxurious, perhaps because everything else in the palace was that way but the room looked comfortable and practical. A large chair - or was it a throne? - was located at the end of a large table and five people sat around it, four men and one woman. Lena was surprised by her presence, it was the same woman who was in her room when she woke up in this universe for the first time.

Everyone stood up when they saw her and Lena thanked for being, in her own universe, a public person used to unwanted attention. She was nervous enough, she didn't need any more anxiety on top of that.

"Finally!" One of the men spoke, he seemed to be an old age and if Lena had to describe a real advisor, it would look like him.

"Hold your tongue, Rodius" The woman said as Lena sat down "Try to survive several attacks and then talk about how long you need to recover"

"Let us not fight yet, Astra" The member to his left said trying to calm things down while Lena just watched everything quietly. Astra, she recognized that name but did not remember... Yes, of course. Astra was Kara's aunt, her mother's twin sister. The blonde had told her about how Supergirl defeated her in her project to dominate the Earth.

Lena narrowed her eyes at her. 

"All we ever do is fight" Astra rolled her eyes "But tell us, Your Highness" The way she referred to Lena was friendly and the brunette found it strange that the first person who apparently liked Helena was someone so close to Kara. "How are you?"

"Recovered" All eyes turned to Lena at the same time "Thank you for your concern"

"Great, great" The same man as before, Rodius, continued "So can we continue with the discussion about the spy? We have to retaliate against the Lokthas!"

"Retaliate?" The man on his right joined the conversation "The poor people have nothing to eat, what do you want to do? Kill them one by one?"

"Yes, Herban, I could exterminate them myself for what they did to our Queen”

"Helena?" Astra called the brunette and she sighed knowing that she would have to position herself. Well, as far as she understood they were talking about her attack.

"I don't want a massacre" Lena said firmly, she would never let that happen as long as she had some part in the choice "If we have to fight our enemies, that is okay, we will do it but I won't lead a massacre against hungry people"

The room was silent and Lena prayed that she hadn't said anything absurd about this reality.

"I agree with your majesty" The other two advisers who were silent until then supported her and Lena breathed a sigh of relief, at least that.

"But, Your Highness, they tried to murder you" Rodius spoke to him.

"And those who tried will be punished" Lena only hoped not severely "But whoever is innocent should not pay for it"

"If that's your wish..." He finally agreed and Lena turned to Astra. She wanted to judge her opinion but the woman's face was unreadable, she just nodded.

"Once this is decided, we can move on to the next topic" Astra said firmly "About Kieran" Lena looked at her quickly when she heard her middle name, who were they referring to? "Your Highness, I know that she is your mother and believe me when I say that we respect that, but she has to obey the rules of the Empire, she cannot be an exception"

"My mother?" Lena choked on her saliva. What mother? Did...

"We can summon her to court" Astra suggested "And your majesty speaks to her personally about rules"

"Of course" What else could Lena say? Suddenly, images of her birth mother were running through her mind and she needed to meet the woman who carried her name. She needed to see her "Send for her as soon as possible"

"Of course" Astra went on to several topics, some Lena just nodded while others the advisers debated for hours. Soon, Lena let her eyes roam the room until they stopped at the huge painting to her left. It was easy to deduce that it was Helena on the screen, the features identical to her own, a large crown on her head and a sword dripping blood in her hands. Lena shivered, was Helena such a violent person? Helena fought in the war? What kind of differences between their worlds could cause such a big change in personality? Lena hated to think of lives being lost, all she ever wanted was to change the world, save people...

"What do you think, your highness?" She came back to reality taking her eyes off those who looked so much like hers.

"About what?"

"The festival? Should we do it again?"

"Maybe we should end the meeting for today" Astra said looking out of the corner of her eye and Lena knew that the woman had noticed her inattention "Your majesty must not try too hard on her first day back"

"Of course" Everyone agreed and looked at her, making Lena frown. What should she do now?

"Hm" She looked at Astra who nodded "Meeting’s over" She barely finished speaking and the men were already packing up and getting up. Astra, however, was still sitting at the table watching her closely.

Lena became more nervous every second and when finally, the last counselor left the room the woman got up and walked over to where Lena was sitting. Beside her, she looked into her eyes for a few seconds before murmuring.

"Who are you and where is the real Helena?"

Lena sighed but didn't bother to deny it, she was tired of pretending.

"My name is Lena" Astra looked at her with interest "I am from another universe, I believe Helena is there at the moment.”

"I knew something was wrong with you" Astra murmured to herself "Don't wanna a massacre... Against the Lokthas?"

"Help me get home" Lena almost begged "Just like that and Helena will come back"

"Who knows this?” Astra asked.

"Nobody" Lena shook her head "Nobody knows, only you"

"Good" The woman sighed and Lena looked surprised, she couldn’t imagine that she wants to keep her secret "Nobody can know, her marriage to Kara and the only thing that holds the Empire together" She frowned "Helena's wedding to Kara "

"So it was political?" Lena wanted to quell her curiosity "Is that why they hate each other?"

"For Helena, yes" Astra sighed wistfully, as if reliving a story "Kara, however... But it doesn't matter, what matters is that if Helena isn't here, everything we build will collapse"

"I don't understand" Lena was annoyed with herself for not being able to follow her self's life story from another universe "And why did you believe me so quickly?" Lena would not believe herself.

"I trained in other worlds" She shrugged "I have seen more than any Kryptonian would believe"

"So are you going to help me?" Lena breathed a sigh of relief "I have a plan but I need help"

Astra nodded "Only if you can keep up as Helena, it's extremely important that this happens"

Lena nodded and felt like a big weight was coming off her back, she knew she still had a lot to do to get home but just thinking about not having to lie and hiding for a single person already made her lighter. Was that how Kara felt about her secret? Was that why it was so difficult to trust someone?

"What is this war that everyone talks about?" Lena could finally ask "Where I come from, Krypton was not a monarchy or an empire or whatever it is here"

Astra looked around before answering, her tone always low.

"Krypton had always been governed by the councils and by the elderly families. A few hundred years ago, one of these families, the Lokthas, rebelled against the matrix, against our entire system" Astra explained and Lena tried to absorb everything carefully "They joined with Daxam, a neighboring planet and tried to destroy Krypton, and almost succeeded. They killed all the elderly families, except for two, Kieran and Zor-el. "

"Kara and Helena" She sighed, finally understanding.

"Our grandparents actually, but yes, lately, Kara and Helena" Astra continued "They took the throne of Krypton and became the kings and queens of our planet. The great war continued for years, generations, until the marriage between the two houses were arranged, gaining support from the population. You are brilliant "Lena raised an eyebrow" I mean, Helena has a brilliant mind for strategies, she practically led the war with Kara by her side, you won the war "

"But if the war is won why do you make it sound like Helena's presence is essential?" In her head it didn't seem like a stable empire. "Is the alliance unstable?"

"Hm, maybe you do have her intelligence" She said "Yes, over the years other planets became involved in the war and Daxam only withdrew its support to the Lokthas on account of Helena. If our enemies knew that she is not here but an impostor ... "

"I'm not an impostor" Lena defended herself.

"If they did, do you have any idea what could happen?" Astra ignored her "We could get into another war"

Suddenly the weight of everything Lena was trying to ignore regarding the crown on her head was present.

"I need to go home" She said more decisively than ever.

"Yes" Astra agreed "And I will help you with that"


	8. the lighthouse

Lena stood up feeling the best she has ever felt since she woke up in this universe. She’s sure that having told her secret, even if forced, to someone had left her more relieved and of all the people who could have discovered, Astra wasn’t one of the worst.

From what little Lena could see of Kara's aunt, she was a pragmatic woman, she believed in right and wrong and she had enough intelligence to support her beliefs. Although she still felt like an alien in this palace, Lena had begun to understand the dynamics of this place. At least now she understood why Helena didn't like Kara very much.

She could understand herself from another dimension, Lena would also not like to be forced to marry, this was something she would press her feet on but she also understood that the situation on this planet was precarious and in a way, she understood the choice because, after all, when Rhea and Daxam invaded National City she was in a similar situation and at the end of the day, she had made the same choice as Helena.

Were she and Helena more alike than Lena had first thought?

Shaking her head, Lena dressed for today, it was the first time she would put her plans into practice and Astra had agreed that Kara really was her best chance of gaining access to Krypton's scientific collection. Choosing a green dress that highlighted her eyes, Lena was almost getting used to the types of clothes in this universe, they were certainly more comfortable than the skirts and suits she wore back home.

Now, Lena was getting used to having breakfast in her rooms and always expected one of the women to bring her tray but Lena wanted to find Helena's wife - it was still strange to think that a version of her was married to Kara. Married!

Leaving the room before anyone noticed that she had already risen, Lena made her way, now way more familiar, to the same room where she ate her meals at night, with any luck, the blonde would be drinking coffee there.

Apparently Lena was not in luck, as soon as she entered the great hall she noticed the empty table as well as the rest of the room. No sign of Kara, sighing Lena was going to turn around but decided to head for the kitchen, she still hadn't had time to explore it but she knew it was somewhere to the left of the hall, she had seen the palace chef coming from that direction during her talk to Kara the last time they were here.

Taking a step, Lena found herself in a wide, cool corridor, voices could be heard from the end of it and Lena just followed the sound. Upon entering, in what was surely the largest kitchen she had ever seen, Lena saw all the palace employees jump in fright and start to get up.

"Majesty"  
"I’m so sorry"  
"Your Highness"  
"I was going to take your tray right now"

She heard several voices at the same time, some she recognized it as the women who were always taking care of her, like Andora for example. Lena imagined that everyone's day at the palace started in the kitchen and Lena didn't blame them in any way, she was the one who had woken up earlier to try to find Kara.

"Please don't get up" Lena said not wanting to disturb anyone's work "I'm just looking for" She hesitated but took a deep breath "For my wife ... Can someone tell me where to find her?"

To be honest, Lena expected the silence that followed her question but still felt uncomfortable with all the looks in her direction. The risk was worth it because she needed to find the blonde.

"Of course, Your Highness" One of the cooks said "Your Majesty Zor-el likes to eat at the lighthouse"

"Lighthouse?" Lena asked confused, maybe it was a translation error inside her brain.

"I don't believe your highness is familiar with that part of the palace" Andora saved her from the humiliation of asking where that was "I will accompany you"

"Won't I disrupt your routine?" Lena frowned, not wanting to give more reason to be hated than Helena already had.

"No" Andora walked quickly towards her and held the door "This way"

Lena followed her in silence in what she could only describe as a maze within a maze. She had already become familiar with the part of the palace she was in, the rooms she used the most but the side that Andora was taking her to was completely different...

After a few turns, Lena could see a relatively small entrance that led to a set of stairs and quickly understood why the place was called a lighthouse. Its structure really looked like one.

"I believe your majesty will be up there"

"Thank you, Andora" Lena thanked.

"Your Highness?" Andora almost left but hesitated "I know it's none of my business and I understand if you want to fire me for what I'm going to say..."

"Continue" Lena took a deep breath but knew that if she wanted to build a sincere relationship with the older woman she would have to know how to listen.

"I understand your importance for our planet, I understand that being here is the last thing your highness wanted but this place..." Andora pointed up "It is a sacred place for your majesty, please do not use it for ... Well..."

Lena quickly understood what the redhead wanted to tell her. The lighthouse - whatever it was - was important to Kara and she didn't want Lena to treat her badly in her place of peace.

Lena had no such intention.

"As I told you, Andora" Lena sighed without revealing much "Many things changed after my attack"

"Of course, Your Highness" Andora bowed "Forgive me, I will go away now"

Lena sighed and watched the woman leave quickly, it was clear that speaking what she was thinking had cost her a lot of courage and Lena admired that in the older woman, for the little she knows about Helena she knew that if she were still here, such opinions would not be accepted as well.

For some reason, with each step Lena climbed her heart beat faster. She didn't understand why she was so nervous, it was just Kara, she didn't have to worry. From what Astra said, the blonde didn't hate her and Lena had noticed that her driest responses were always in response to some of her behavior.

Lena just had to be on her best behavior and everything would be fine. So why did her heart felt like it would jump out of her mouth any second?

Reaching the top, she found herself in a breathtaking space. The place had no door, the stairs only opened in a large circle, as in a tower but without walls. Some pilasters supported and the platform was so high that Lena could see that they were very close to Krypton clouds. The different coloring reminding her of the place’s beauty, even if so alien to Lena.

"Helena?" She saw Kara sitting in a kind of rest area. "What are you doing here?"

"Lena" She corrected automatically and forced herself to close her mouth, not wanting to argue with Kara in the first few seconds. "Call me Lena, please" She said more softly and Kara narrowed her eyes in her direction.

"Why are you here?" She insisted.

"Actually, I was looking for you" Lena couldn't say she was just lost "I asked in the kitchen and I was told I would find you here"

"Hm" Kara got up slowly and approached "I don't think you've ever been here, yes?"

"No" Lena shook her head and once again looked at the immensity of the skies in front of her. "It's beautiful"

"I like to come here at dawn, talk to Rao as soon as his first rays touch my skin" Kara nodded to herself, also looking at the immensity.

"Makes sense"

"How can I help?" Kara suddenly turned around "It must be important for you to bother looking for me" Her tone was dry again and Lena forced herself not to react. She had to keep in mind that this Kara had reasons to act this way and that Lena was also keeping secrets.

"I've been talking to Astra..." Lena decided to follow the woman's suggestion.

"By Rao, don't tell me you are going after the rest of the Lokthas" Kara interrupted "This would be a massacre, Helena, a person's actions cannot condemn innocent people"

"I ..." Lena tried to say no.

"I appreciate the intelligence and strategy of the two of you, really, I do but think about how this action would be seen, how innocent people would be paying with their lives"

"No need to convince me" Lena interrupted her gently, she was happy to know that at least in some things the two Karas were the same "I did not authorize the attack"

"No?" Kara frowned and looked confused

"No" Lena shook her head and confirmed.

"Ah" Kara blushed quickly and Lena pretended not to notice "Great then, I'm glad you guys managed to see how wrong that would be"

"Would you have stopped me?" Lena wanted to know how far the power between the two would go "If I said yes, that I wanted to avenge the attack... Would you stop it?"

Kara looked at her intently.

"Is this some form of test?" The blonde straightened her stance "Of course I would try to stop it but it would be a losing vote"

"Vote for the council?" Astra had explained to her very briefly how things worked in the Empire, apparently if there were disagreement between Lena and Kara, all the councils would vote to reach a decision. It is clear that lately this resource has been used a lot since Kara and Helena never manage to reach a consensus.

"Where are you going with all this?" Kara sighed "Get to the point, don't play games, you know I hate them"

"Of course" Lena also didn’t like to mess around "I was talking to Astra and she commented on some military innovations being made in the scientific council" Lena continued with her plan "I found your ideas interesting and I want access" Lena tried to put as much authority as she could in her voice.

"You want access to the scientific council?" Kara asked discredited "What did you call it, how was it? 'Highly boring'"

"Yes," Lena wanted to shake herself out of this universe, why did she had to be so difficult "That one"

"So you change your mind?" Kara crossed her arms.

"I can not?" Lena arched an eyebrow feeling attacked "People change"

"Yes they do..." Kara replied "I heard that even your menu has changed, that's a surprise" Did she really expect Lena to eat soup forever?

"I didn't know you had so many spies in the palace" Lena huffed, was everything she did reported to the blonde? "Do you also know what clothes I choose for the day?"

"At least some things never change," Kara said dryly.

"I don't want to fight with you" Not when Lena needed her help, no matter how much that Kara's actions were reminding her of her own Kara's actions when she tried to sneak into her safe. The lack of trust between them making her hold her breath "I just want access"

"Hm" Kara looked at her from head to toe "Okay" Lena breathed "But with one condition"

At this point in the game, Lena would do anything to get home.

"Name it” 

"I'll go with you"


	9. earthquake

Lena tried not to show how surprised she was to see the scientific facilities. Intrinsically, Lena knew that Krypton is an advanced and modern planet, especially if compared to earth but it was the first time that she saw evidence of this statement. 

Until then, the area where Lena was used to walking inside the palace was somewhat... rustic. Not that the technology wasn’t high, she knew that she would kill for some of the communication devices installed in her rooms - and she had looked them over when she was alone - but in a way, the architecture and construction were similar to what Lena expected from a monarchy.

But not this place, no. 

What Lena was seeing walking these corridors was what she always dreamed the future would be, the medical wing, the research labs, the equipment... It was more than Lena could have imagined and she had to ground herself. Her hand’s palm itched for Lena would enter one of the glass doors, put on a lab coat and throw herself in the middle of what made her so comfortable.

"Majesties" She came back to reality when an old man, dressed from head to toe in white stopped them in the great hall "This is a surprise, Your Highness Helena" He greeted her but Lena bit her lip since she doesn’t know his name. 

"Numin" Kara saved her from having to ask "Yes, it was a surprise for me too" She looked sideways at Lena who just rolled her eyes. Apparently, Kara’d thought Lena would change her mind about the visit to the scientific council and hadn’t sought her out, Lena had to go after the blonde again and practically force her to bring her here. "Helena says she is full of ideas to innovate our military area"

"Ah," The eldest smirked "I imagine our armies really do need innovation" He suddenly stopped, remembering who he was talking with "Not that your majesty's command is not exemplary, Your Highness" He said to Lena "I just meant any kind of help is welcome" Lena raised an eyebrow "Not that your majesty needs help"

"That's enough," Kara interrupted before the old man could have an aneurysm. "Thank you Numin, but let's continue with the visit"

"Of course, excuse me" He quickly stepped out of sight.

"You're in a good mood today" Kara commented as if she wanted nothing, both hands behind her back.

"I am?" Lena knew that yes, of course her mood was better than Helena's on any given day, but now, specifically, Lena felt like she could embrace the world. Looking at all this technology around her, it was like she was at home "Yes, I must be"

"Well, we’ve already passed the medical wing" Kara changed the subject "Now you see the research and innovation labs" Lena can see big transparent doors and scientists working on machinery and scanners "Later on we have other labs" These were no visible doors. "Only authorized personal can enter"

"And I’m not authorized?" Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Of course you are," Kara cleared her throat "If you want to get in, you can, but just as I don't meddle in your military secrets I would appreciate it if you didn't explore my scientific secrets"

"Hm" Lena knew that whatever was behind those doors was important "What kind of research is done there?" She wanted to know if it could be useful in her plan.

"Genetic editing, healing..." She hesitated "Atmosphere, among others"

Yes, whatever it was, it could be useful, but Lena knew she shouldn't insist at the moment.

"all right"

The two continued walking while Kara pointed and explained what each room and door were for, Lena nodded and kept information that could be useful, such as research and library.

She was so distracted thinking about her plan that she didn't see it when Kara stopped in front of a big white door, a green light coming out of its edges.

"Kara?" She tried to call to her and turned when she saw the door open.

"Oh Rao! Majesties!" An old woman this time. "Don't tell me..." She murmured looking between Kara and Lena "Oh! Finally! The council was thinking about an intervention"

"What are you talking about?" Lena asked at the same time that Kara said "Intervention?"

"Why, your majesties together in the birth matrix... It can only mean one thing" The woman, already middle aged, wore a smile from ear to ear "Finally, an heir"

"WHAT?" Lena choked on her own saliva and Kara grunted loudly.

"We are not planning to produce an heir at the moment, Giana"

"But ... Your Highness ..." The woman looked at the door and at Lena confused.

"Helena is just visiting us down here"

"Ah" The woman blushed and started to withdraw "Of course, Your Highness, forgive me" She managed to get out faster than the previous elder.

The silence that hung over Kara and Lena as soon as she was out of sight was uncomfortable, Lena couldn't even begin to imagine having an heir with Kara! By god, she couldn't even imagine that a version of herself was married to the blonde, let alone that...

No, everything had limits and this was hers ... No matter how essential it was to keep up appearances, Lena wouldn't have a child just to protect her secret! If it were even a child, as far as she knows the matrix could simply produce an adult? How did it work anyway? One part of her, the scientist part was curious, the rest, however, was screaming for Lena to run as fast as possible.

"You don't have to look so pale, Helena" Kara said recovering her voice "I said I would give you time ... I just hope you know it will have to happen someday" She sighed as if she expected a fight but Lena was too busy trying to keep herself sane.

"Ah" She cleared her throat "Was she talking about what I think she was?"

"Don't look so surprised" Kara said seriously "It is our duty to produce an heir to Krypton"

"Got it" Lena nodded but inside she was having a nervous breakdown. Just to imagine her child, hers and Kara’s? Kara??? Her best friend - ex best friend. "I think I need to sit down" Lena was definitely having a nervous breakdown.

Maybe she has finally reached her limit, so far she has handled it well - at least she thought so - with everything that was thrown at her. She accepted that she was on a planet that should have been destroyed, accepted that she had exchanged bodies with herself from another reality, accepted that she was married to the person who had hurt her the most but that was too much... A child? No way.

"Calm down, Helena" Kara took her to the medical wing at the beginning of the hall, gently placing her on one of the beds "What are you feeling?"

Lena tried to swallow three times before she succeeded, her muscles were paralyzed. It was like not being in control of her body and preying she came back to herself, she would not be carried away by panic and hysteria.

"I'm not having a child with you" Lena regretted how the sentence came out as soon as she saw the blonde's face show frustration.

"Helena, listen to me"

"Lena!" She said strongly, squeezing the woman's arm "I said to call me Lena" She was tired of this farce "I am tired of..."

"Lena" Kara nodded interrupting her, her hand finding Lena's that held her arm and any thoughts that the brunette was going to confess were lost in her throat. Releasing her breath, she calmed down enough to know that she almost told the whole truth to the woman, what a disaster... "I can't do this anymore... These power games with you" Kara sighed holding her hand.

"Me..."

"You’ve been different, I noticed" She continued ignoring Lena "But I refuse to participate in whatever scheme you're up to, I refuse to be used and have you play with my feelings" She released the brunette's hand "I'm sorry that circumstances have led us here, I’m sorry that you feel trapped in a union without your consent but I’ve apologized enough"

Lena looked at her in shock.

"You can't run hot and cold at the same time, just like me you have obligations and one of them is to give Krypton an heir. You may not like me, hate me even. Hate our marriage and spit at my feet every time you pass me in the halls but I will not let your selfishness affect our planet. "

Lena shook her head, she had no answer to anything Kara was saying because she was saying this to the wrong Lena and once again she wished Helena was in her place, as it seemed to be something the woman desperately needed to hear.

"We will give Krypton an heir, it may not be today or tomorrow, but the day is approaching and you will do your duty even if I have to chain you to the Matrix myself" Kara sighed looking into her eyes. "Do you understand me... Lena?"

"Perfectly"

It was all she had to say.


	10. of mothers and peace deals

"Your Highness, your mother is in your conference room waiting for you" Lena dropped the fork when she heard the phrase. 

She rememberers the meeting she had with the military council about Kieran's disobedience and that they summoned Helena's mother to the palace as soon as possible but with everything that had happened with Kara the day before, she had forgotten.

Kara... that was another matter that kept her up until dawn. The things that the blonde said shocked her, her reality was really opposite to Helena's.

Another thing that intrigued her was that it had been over a week since Helena had contacted her, not that Lena expected them to communicate every day but she hoped the woman would at least try to see how things were going in her reality. It was what Lena would do if she knew how to communicate with her double.

"Your Highness?"

"Yes" Lena blinked and got up from the table "Take me to her please"

Lena followed her and held her breath, she didn't know if she was prepared to confront her mother from another reality... Whoever she is. What would she do if she saw Lillian? Or worst?

"It's an absurd!!" She heard the screams at the end of the corridor "To be summoned here as if I were an enemy of the state! Where’s my daughter?"

The words indicated Lillian but the voice... The voice was different and Lena felt her heart racing.

"Helena!" She exclaimed when Lena went through the door and the brunette could feel herself getting cold when facing the ghost of her past. Yes, there she was. 

Her birth mother, her memory as clear as Lena’s next breath.

Lena was just a child when she watched her mother go into the water and never come back but she still remembers her face, her expression, her scent... It was her mother!

"Mom!" She couldn't keep up any kind of scam. Lena ran and threw herself into her arms, luckily they had left them alone. "Mom" She repeated and felt her throat close, just being in her mother's arms again made it all worthwhile.

"Helena?" The woman's defensive posture relaxed and Lena felt the woman embrace her back "In Rao's name, what has happen?"

Lena shook her head on her shoulders, unable to speak even if she tried. She didn’t understand how her mother could be alive in this universe! In Krypton! Just thinking about her own existence on this planet was unusual and now her mother? Who would be next? Lex?

A shiver ran down her spine just thinking about it, no, such thoughts could not see the light of day.

"Helena, please, you're scaring me, child" Lena opened her eyes slowly, it was no surprise to find her vision blurred...

"I ..." She tried "Mom, I ..." She just couldn't lie "I missed you so much"

"Why Rao, what's going on?" Now she could see that the woman was really scared "Did someone hurt you? Is that why you sent for me?"

Lena shook her head, walked away and tried to regain at least a hint of sanity.

"I'm sorry" She tried to compose herself "I don't know what happened to me..."

"I received reports of abnormal behavior but I couldn't believe it... This is different, Helena" Kieran sighed "What's going on?"

"I don't know" Lena sighed, throwing herself into the first chair she found, she was tired of not understanding things.

"I was told that the changes started after your accident? Have you been checked by a doctor?"

"Yes" Lena nodded "There is nothing wrong with me... Physically speaking"

"But mentally?" She saw two eyes like hers half-closed and her heart squeezed, that was her mother! Her real mother!

"I ..." Lena licked her lips thinking of some excuse, as much as she wanted to tell the whole truth to the woman she had to remember that things could be different in this universe. Perhaps Kieran was not the same person as the one in Lena's memories "No, actually, I have experienced some behavioral changes, almost dying has given me a new perspective on life"

She used the same excuse she had given her doctor and her companions. From what her mother said, she had information about the palace's events and so did Kara. At the end of the day, Lena knew she was surrounded by spies.

"And now you are a new person?" Kieran asked suspiciously "That simple?"

"Yes" Lena confirmed and stood up, her color returning to her face and finally calming down after seeing her mother. "I believe that my behavior in the past wasn’t always fair or polite, I won’t make the same mistakes"

"Hm" The brunette analyzed her from head to toe and hesitated to open a smile that was expanding and growing "I'm happy to hear that, child, I waited so long for this moment"

"Did you?

"I knew that one day your true personality would win the battle against this mask you put on during the war" The woman came over and took the brunette's hand "I'm happy to have my daughter back"

Lena squeezed her hand back and closed her eyes. So, Helena's behavior wasn't always that way? Lena could understand that her look-alike wore all this as a mask, Lena had used this strategy for some time in her life. Of course, hers was never rude or cruel but yes ... Distant and cold, maybe.

Once again she wondered how far the differences and similarities between the two would go.

"Is this what you called me for?" Kieran continued "Not that I am not happy to hear your change but you know how the galaxies are ... We are in the middle of negotiating a deal with Daxam"

"Negotiation?" What else could the two planets have to agree on? As far as she remembered from the conversation she had with Astra, Daxam had withdrawn from the war after the wedding. Wasn't that the whole point of the wedding?

"The usual, you know..." She snorted "The point is, I was busy"

Lena frowned and tried to remember what Astra had said, something about disobedience?

"No, I didn't call you here for that, my counsel called you because, apparently, you are not following the laws of the Empire" Yes, that was it.

"Puff" The woman shrugged as if she didn't care and maybe she didn't "Your rules are old-fashioned and not practical, if you stepped out of these golden walls ever again you would understand"

"But still, they are rules" Lena insisted "If nobody follows them then we go into anarchy" And that, Lena understood, the laws had to apply in the same way for everyone.

"It's been a few years since your last assignment, hasn't it?" She looked at her curiously "Maybe it would be good for you if you came with me to the interspace station, to be part of the negotiations"

"No" Lena said quickly and nervously, she couldn't even deal with the peaceful atmosphere of the palace and the meetings with her elders, she couldn't imagine what kind of disaster she would cause in those types of places with other’s planet’s leaders "I think it's better for me to stay in Krypton"

"As you wish ..." Kieran stood up "But don't say I didn't warn you, if that's all?"

"Ah" Lena tried to think of something else to continue in her presence but was unable to say anything, she did not want to lose sight of her mother so soon after being reunited. "I do think so"

"Great, it’s good that we’ve reached an understanding, see that’s why I’m your official peace maker" Lena bit her lip, no, they had not reached any understanding. "And Helena?"

Lena looked at her towards the door.

"I'm really happy with your behavior, truly" Lena tried not to be proud and failed, it was all she ever wanted to hear from her birth mother.

Even if that wasn't her real one.

Sighing, Lena sat down again and tried to absorb what had just happened ... If she found herself smiling, well who would blame her? Lena had just seen the person she loved most in the whole world again...

She wondered if her personality was the same, Lena rememberers her features, her hug, but she couldn't remember how her mother behaved... On Earth, would she talk in the same way? Would she have The same spirit?

Lena didn't really care about it now, it was the first since she woke up in this universe that she did not wanted to leave.


	11. the orphanage

"People are beginning to talk about your behavior"

Lena looked at Astra’s shadowy figure in the courtyard where they were passing. The general invited her to stroll around the capital and Lena accepted the opportunity to get to know the real Krypton, outside the palace where she was confined.

"Talk?" Lena frowned, that was not a good thing. "What do you mean?"

"You are not being discreet with your... opinions" Astra sighed tiredly "I already had to assure three of your elders that you haven't lost your mind"

"Is this about me saying no to the massacre?"

"Don't call it that" Astra scolded her "You would be in your right of retribution, they tried to kill you, I mean, they tried to kill Helena" She ended her sentence with a whisper, she didn't want to risk one of her guards overhearing their conversation.

Apparently, Lena couldn't leave the palace without them, and she wondered if the peace they were talking about in Krypton was really true or just an illusion, ready to be broken at any moment.

Looking around, she prayed that it wasn’t. 

People kept their distance from the monarch, but Lena could see some sending smiles, nods and courtesies. They respect her, even if they feared her and she understood what Helena meant in her mind, having that kind of responsibility on her shoulders was exhausting, she couldn't make a mistake.

The city, however, was exactly as Lena had imagined, it managed to be modern and imperial at the same time. Her vision still wasn’t familiar with the coloration that the red sun shining above her head provided but little by little, it was becoming her new normal. 

Like everything else in this universe...

"What do you want me to do?" Lena found herself frustrated "I can't mimic her behavior, I won't"

"I understand" Astra placated her "But try to be less... Well, less abrasive"

"I'll try"

"Try what?” The two brunettes turned quickly, surprised to see Kara in the same courtyard as they were.

"Your Highness, I didn't hear you approach" Astra frowned and Lena suspected why, after all, the woman was her war general and wasn’t easily taken by surprise.

"Aunt Astra, you know you don't need such formalities" Kara nodded in her direction but Lena noticed a remarkable hardness in her posture, something told her that aunt and niece didn't get along so well and knowing that Astra was close to Helena, she could imagine why.

"Of course"

"Well? What are you going to try... Lena?" Lena raised an eyebrow when she heard her name and could feel the curious look Astra sent her. As much as she insisted Kara call her that, it was still strange to hear her name from the mouth of the blonde who was not, in fact, the Kara she knew. Even the way they spoke was different...

"Be less abrasive" Lena added what Astra had really told her before, she didn't know how much Kara had actually heard of the conversation and didn't want to lie and get caught.

"About?" She insisted and Lena sighed, invoking Helena's spirit.

"I believe this is my and your aunt's business"

"Hm" Kara closed her expression. "Aunt Astra, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak to my wife"

"Of course" Astra walked away reluctantly "Excuse me"

"So?" Lena asked when they were alone, that is, as alone as possible in a crowd. At least people had kept their distance.

"Walk with me" Kara pulled her gently by the arm until the brunette accompanied her. It was a portrait of a happy couple, walking the streets and waving to the population. Lena was almost fooled.

In silence, the two continued their journey, stopping a few times just to talk to their subjects. A girl caught her eye, from a distance there was nothing wrong with her, but as they approached the crowd, Lena recognized her.

It was Ruby! Does that mean Sam’s here, too? In a way, Reign was a Kryptonian...

Lena hesitated to go to her, how that would look to people? What would Kara say? But her hesitation took only a few seconds, when she saw the girl start to turn her back to leave, she turned away from the blonde and went towards her, hearing only Kara calling her name confused.

"Lena, what are you doing?"

"Hello" Lena ignored Kara and spoke to Ruby, if that was her name here. "What's your name?"

"Ma ... Majesty, I ... My name is Ruby" Lena smiled in response.

"Please call me Lena" She took the girl's hand "Let's walk together"

"Helena!" Kara murmured scolding but again, Lena ignored her.

Pulling Ruby to her side, Lena put an arm around hers and started walking the same way through the streets of the capital.

"Tell me, Ruby" She started "Where are your parents?"

"I have no parents, Your Majesty" She looked at Lena "I mean, Lena ..."

"Look how fast you learn" Lena said more to show it to Kara than to praise the girl and she could feel the blonde frown at her side.

"How come you don't have parents?" Kara got into the conversation, tired of being ignored "All babies are generated by the matrix, if anything happened to your parents than your next of kin should’ve been notified”

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty" Ruby stopped and looked at Kara with awe and fear of disappointing her "I was dropped off at the orphanage when I was a baby, I don't know who my parents are"

This was as strange as it was interesting... Lena knew who Ruby's mother was, of course, she believed that this was one of the things that even an alternative universe would not change. And secondly, on a planet where children are artificially generated, what is the need for an orphanage?

"Orphanage?" Kara asked in surprise and Lena could see that the blonde was asking herself the same question.

"Yes, Your Majesty" Ruby nodded and pointed to the end of the street "It’s right there, around the corner"

"Maybe we should stop by for a visit" Lena suggested "What do you think?"

"I think it would be prudent" Kara agreed and soon the three of them, together with their guards and the curious crowd that followed them, walked to the spot that Ruby had pointed out and at the door, Lena saw a handwriting - which at first she didn't know the meaning, only to slowly be able to read - that said Kandor Orphanage.

Kandor was the name of the capital of the planet, which Lena had learned from her books on the military council. For such an advanced and intelligent planet, its area was indeed small. Earth was three times bigger than Krypton and therefore separated on several continents, but not Krypton, the planet was not big enough for this, even with all its technological and military power.

"Excuse me, I would like to speak with the owner" Kara entered the building and Lena admitted that the place was nothing like the orphanages back on Earth. The place was modern, like everything in Krypton, clean and airy. It looked more like a hotel than an institution.

A middle-aged man literally gaped when he saw who had entered. Lena imagined that they formed a big picture. Two queens, more than ten guards, a general - Astra was still following them - and a teenager. Yes, it was enough to scare anyone.

"Majesties" He bowed to them both.

"What do you have an orphanage for?" Kara was blunt "How many children live here? Who left them? They deserve to be punished!"

"Kara..." Lena tried to get her attention but could see that the blonde was really offended by the thought of her planet needing one.

"Your queen is waiting for an answer" Lena raised an eyebrow at the blonde's posture and was unable to explain very well what she felt when she saw the authority with which she behaved. In a way, it reminded her of Supergirl.

"We have twenty-two children at the moment, Majesty," he said nervously, stealing glances at Lena. Seriously? Kara was the one who was angry and he was afraid of Lena? How far did Helena's reputation go? "We need for the atypical, many are abandoned at birth"

"Atypical?" Kara approached "What is an atypical?"

"You know, your majesty..." The man started to turn red like the sun that shone in the sky and Lena started to understand what it was about "Those that were not generated in the matrix"

"Not generated in the matrix?" Kara frowned "How is that possible? Rao, I never..."

"Kara..." Lena tried to intervene.

"Your Majesty, forgive me, but tho... those who were generated by sex"

"Sex?" Now it was the blonde's turn to blush and Lena watched her reaction with interest. Apparently, It wasn’t only because they didn’t like each other that Kara had not tried anything with her in Helena’s body. Sex wasn’t common in her culture... "But this is primitive, an outrage!"

But so, so good... Lena struggled not to smile remembering how she liked sex in her universe. Would she ever do it again? If she was stuck here forever, would she have to be celibate? Would she still be married to Kara? What if she had sex with Kara?

The urge to smile passed and she stiffened.  
Where had that thought come from?  
Was this universe already messing with her mental faculties?

"And who would abandon the fruit of that union?" Kara continued with her outrage "A monster"

"Maybe it's better not to judge..." Lena tried to calm the mood around her "I'm sure people have their reasonsl

"Helena!" Kara saw her as a target for her frustration.

"Kara" She nodded and looked her in the eye, the blonde was frustrated, angry and ashamed and Lena could imagine all the reasons for this. She had just discovered that people were still... having sex. Lena pretended not to find it funny.

Kara left the scene quickly, clearly finished with the matter and taking half the guards with her. Astra went after her.

"You have to excuse my wife" Lena still found it strange to refer to Kara that way "I think she's having a hard time accepting that some people think differently"

"Of course, Your Majesty" The man nodded cautiously in her direction "I hope our existence has not offended her highness"

"Of course not" Lena lied "But tell me more about this place... How much money does it need?" Lena knew it was difficult to maintain an institution like this and wanted to know if they needed help "Do you need help?"

Lena always thought that this type of project was the responsibility of the state and now, Lena was the state itself, making these children her responsibility.

"With your funds, your majesty" He replied confused "This orphanage is yours, even if you have never visited"

Oh.  
So Helena was involved? One more thing they had in common.

"Of course" She disguised and turned to Ruby who had been silent during all the confusion with the blonde. "So you live here?"

"Does your majesty hates me too?" Ruby asked Lena who frowned.

"What? Of course not" Lena couldn't have loved her more, yes, Lena loved Ruby, no matter what reality she was in. She had seen this girl born and grow, she was her godmother for God’s... No, she couldn't leave her.

"Her majesty does" Lena realized that she meant Kara. Great, the show the blonde had done had made Ruby uncomfortable. Of course, Kara almost called her a freak in front of her.

"Excuse me" She said turning to go after the blonde, who was standing on the sidewalk waiting for her.

"Ah, great, we can go now” Kara said when she saw her but Lena was determined. Taking the blonde by the arm she pulled her into the orphanage again and turned to the man, who she really needed to ask the name.

"Do you have any private places we can use?"

"Of course, your highness, you can use my office, second door on the left"

Lena didn't wait for him to show her and Kara just followed her in confusion.

"What?" She asked as soon as they found themselves alone "Helena, this is great and all but, it's time to go back to..."

"You have no idea what's going on here, right?"

"Hm?"

"Orphanage... Children" Lena shook her head at the blonde's confusion, she had to remember that it wasn't her fault. No, actually, it was her fault, yes "You should get out of the castle more and see the reality of your planet"

"Look who's talking" Kara felt attacked "I don't see you walking the streets of Kandor every day"

"Just because you don't see it doesn't mean it doesn't happen" Lena hoped she wasn't defending Helena for nothing.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You made the girl uncomfortable" Lena went straight to the point "You called her existence abnormal"

"Why? It is" Kara defended herself "Why do people do that? It doesn't make sense"

"But it is not abnormal" Lena defended "It is just different from what you are used to, and as far as I know, before the matrix was invented, that was how our ancestors reproduced"

"But that was before modernization" Kara crossed her arms "Before a civil society"

"Sex doesn't hurt anyone" Lena hesitated "As long as it's consensual"

"Since when are you engaged in these matters?" Kara looked at her suspiciously "What do you know about this?"

"Nothing" Lena almost choked on her own saliva, it was just that she needed to be arrested for cheating or something "I only believe in individual freedom, we as a state should not meddle"

"And when people abandon the fruit of that union, as they are doing, shouldn't we meddle?" Kara looked at her steadily and Lena remembered that she wasn't dealing with her Kara here "When the consequences of this are ours to care for?"

"I'm not going to stand here and tell you that I know what kind of conception is best, natural or not, it doesn't matter, what matters is that these children are not to blame for how they came into the world"

Kara hesitated and looked at her with a different sparkle in her eyes.

"You're right" She conceded "Of course, it's our duty to take care of them, let's take this to the council"

"Great" Lena agreed "And one more thing..." Kara looked at her curiously "The girl... she comes to the palace with us"

"Lena..." She smiled in victory when her name was used again "What is the reason for that?"

"I want to help her” Lena shrugged, she wasn't lying, despite knowing she needed to go home, she could spend a few days trying to locate Sam in this universe. The Samantha she knew would never leave Ruby if it weren't for a very strong reason and she can only pray that Samantha in this universe was the same way.

Lena wanted to make a positive impact in this world before she left, maybe reuniting Sam and Ruby was a way to make it happen.


	12. truce

"Samantha Arias?"

"Or Reign" Lena added to the clerk she had sent for at the palace, Lena wanted to start looking for Ruby's mother, to know if she really existed in this universe "She could be using any of these names"

"Of course, Your Majesty, I will classify it as a priority" The clerk replied solicitously.

"Thank you" Lena nodded and sighed watching him leave the red room. Looking around she can see Astra's silhouette watching her.

When they arrived from the city the day before, Lena was too mentally exhausted to finish her conversation with both Astra and Kara. The brunette had made it her priority to pay attention to Ruby and learn a little more about her life on this planet.

Apparently, it was exactly as the girl had described, she didn't know her mother or Lena... She eliminated one of her theories, it had crossed her mind that maybe Helena knew Ruby, even for her role in founding the orphanage.

"You like her" Astra said from where she was half hidden.

"Ruby?" Lena asked confused "Yes, she is just a child, I want to help her find her mother"

"I'm not talking about the child" Astra came out of her dark corner and sat down next to her, in the same chair that she sat at official meetings. "My niece... Kara!"

"It's complicated" Lena hesitated, although she trusted Astra with her secret of not being Helena, she didn't know if she could trust her with the secrets of her own dimension. Suddenly Lena had a slight sympathy for Supergirl’s need to lie. 

"Why, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't believe it" Astra laughed to herself "But yes, you don't hate her”

"Not hating and liking are different things" Lena sighed and leaned back in her chair adjusting her posture "I don't hate Kara but I don't know if I like her very much at the moment"

"At the... the place where you came from... is there a Kara?" Astra's eyes narrowed.

"Yes"

"And aren't you going to tell me what she was to you? Are you married, too?"

"No" What harm could it do? "We were just friends, and then not even that"

"Hm" Astra didn't insist "I heard that your mother, that is, Helena's mother, is following the rules, congratulations Lena, you’ve managed to solve at least one problem for the Empire"

"She is?" Lena was grateful for the distraction "In the conversation we had, I didn't have that impression"

"Whatever you said was effective" The general shrugged.

"I'm glad I helped" Lena stood up, she wanted to check if Ruby needed anything "Excuse me"

She saw Astra nod and went to the wing of the rooms, she’s asked her chaperones to organize the room next to hers for the girl, at least so she could keep an eye on Ruby while she didn't find Sam.

"Come in" She heard as soon as she knocked on the door and without paying much attention to the room or the decoration she went to the small table where the girl was sitting reading a book and sat beside her.

"Hi"

"Your Majesty!"

"Call me Lena, please" It was weird enough to be called that by everyone else.

"Ok" The girl nodded and Lena smiled, it was the most normal response she received since she started asking everyone to call her that. "Can I ask you a question, maj... Lena?"

"Sure" Lena smiled at the correction.

"Why am I here?" Ruby frowned "Why me?"

"Because I like you, Ruby" Lena pretended disinterest "I will help you find your mother"

"But what if she doesn't want to see me? She’s the one who left me at the orphanage in the first place..."

Lena took Ruby's hand and sighed before answering, she had to remember that the realities were different.

"Ruby... I'll be honest with you, I'm not sure if your mom will want to be found, I don't want you to say that I'm lying to you" She nodded "But I have a good feeling about this and if we don't find anything, that’s okay, but if she ever regretted it, or if she had no choice... She will have left a clue or a form of communication and we will find it ok?”

"Okay, I guess" Ruby shrugged but didn't let go of Lena's hand “Thank you, Lena"

Lena just smiled and looked at the book in the girl's hands, she opened her mouth to ask what it was about but a timid knock on the door made her get up.

"Excuse me, your majesty" It was Andora "Your majesty Zor-el is asking for your presence at the lighthouse"

"At the lighthouse?" Lena swallowed, Kara wanted to see her alone in her sacred place?

"Yes, madam" Andora nodded "Do you need me to accompany you?" Her expressions didn’t show hatred or annoyance and Lena thanked God for having noticed her disdain for Helena so early, giving her a chance to fix things.

"I think I remember the path" Lena denied her help and headed for the corridor that she remembered passing.

Lena slowed her steps when she saw the staircase that led to what Lena could only describe as a tower without walls, the lighthouse.

"Do you know that there is an elevator on the other side correct?" Kara asked as soon as she breathed in, having climbed the staircase.

"There is??" Lena snorted, why the hell didn't anyone tell her?

"Yes" Kara nodded and pointed to what appeared to be a platform, hovering beside the pilasters. "I imagine that your staff does not know of its existence, it is in the blue room"

"That must be why then" The two were silent.

"How's the girl doing? What was her name?" Kara cleared her throat.

"Ruby" Lena approached "She’s alright, well, I put her close to my chambers and asked for a search for her parents ..."

"And do you think you will find them?"

"I hope so" Lena sincerely hoped so.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with what we found out ... I can't understand" Kara shook her head "Maybe Ruby’s... parents, can explain to me what makes someone abandon a child"

"I believe it is necessity" Lena sighed and sat down next to Kara, something was different about the blonde and despite not knowing her as she knew her Kara, Lena could see that. "But you wanted to talk to me? Actually, since we were in town, yes?"

"Yes" The blonde cleared her throat and straightened her posture "I wanted ... I don't know what I wanted" Kara sighed "I talked to your mother”

"My mother?"

"Before she went back to the station, yes" Kara looked at her from the corner of her eye, her body still staring at the immensity in front of them "She told me that you are really changed... That she can see it wasn't a lie"

Lena was as changed as she could be considering that this body was not hers.

"I explained to her..." Lena felt that Kara also wanted an explanation "Almost dying made me see many things"

"Yes, that seems to be your favorite quote in the past few weeks"

"You don't have to be condescending, if you don't believe it, all right, but don't expect me to have an explanation that satisfies you, I just have mine" Lena said a little more thickly, maybe it would be good not to be so kind to the blonde or she might be even more suspicious.

"I ..." Kara blinked in shock and looked at her, this time turning her body towards her "You are right"

Lena said nothing.

"Okay, I can't ask for an explanation and not believe it when you give me one” Kara sighed "Okay, let's say you really had a change of heart, of behavior... Where does that leave us?"

"I don't know" Lena didn't want to alienate the blonde but she also couldn't encourage anything because she knew that Helena wouldn't like that when she returned. Lena didn't want to hurt anyone with her charade. "Maybe we can just try to be civil with each other?"

"It's a good start" Kara smiled weakly, Lena could see that she was still doubting but trying to believe. She wanted to believe it and Lena swallowed her guilt, she would have to ask Helena to review her behavior with the woman, she didn't think that Kara deserved this contempt.

Perhaps none of the Karas deserved it!

No, this was not the time to think about her own problems with Supergirl... She would have to solve this when she returned home.

"A truce?" Lena held out her hand to the blonde, who hesitated for a second before holding it back.

They shook their hands in a squeeze and Lena felt the blonde's thumb lightly caress her skin for a second before she released it.

"Truce" Kara nodded.


	13. waves

Lena woke up with a bang, opening her eyes she could see the source of the sound. Giant waves hit the rock where she seemed to be, the white foam looked angry, and Lena noticed that she was in the middle of a storm at sea.

She got up slowly, careful not to slip and be carried away by the ocean. She didn't know if this was a reality or a dream but she didn't want to take any chances.

"Helena?" She called, she was almost sure she was somehow communicating with her other self, it seemed to sense her.

'Focus' She heard the woman's voice inside her mind and took a deep breath, trying to visualize the brunette.

Little by little she felt the air getting heavier, her breathing getting difficult and at that moment Helena appeared, standing on the same rock, giant waves crashing around her.

"I thought you would never appear again" Lena commented as soon as the woman’s image was established in front of her.

"You needed time to recover" She rolled her eyes "I didn't want to put you in a coma"

"That’s a possibility?" Lena's eyes widened, half scared and half interested, all of this was fascinating.

"Of course, look around" Lena did it the moment another wave hit her feet "We’re in your subconscious, in the deepest and most turbulent corners, any disruption could lead to huge damage"

"Why are we on my mind?" Lena frowned "Why aren't we in yours? You contacted me"

"Exactly" Helena sat on the rock and Lena imitated her the moment the water started to splash on her back "We could say that I'm coming to visit you"

"Is this connection a two-way street? You need to teach me how to do this..." Lena needed a way to speak to Helena when she had an urgent matter.

"It can't be taught" Helena rolled her eyes "Either you know, or you don't"

"Everything in life can be taught"

"Not this"

"Okay" Lena cut in annoyance at the lack of cooperation "What made you contact me? How are things? Lcorp? Sam?"

"It's alright" Helena sighed angrily "Samantha is still in front of the company but I must admit that I found myself interested in some of its... aspects"

"Don't you dare use Lcorp's resources" Lena knew exactly the type of things Helena would be interested in, the projects that her shareholders were always trying to convince her to work on. War weapon designs.

"Lena, you have to admit that the projects are great" Yes, they were, but Lena never wanted to be responsible for something like that, no matter if it was for the 'good of her country'. Once created, weapons can be used by good or bad people. She knew it well "And your reality... I am fascinated by the relationship you have with your government. I mean, being able to choose your leaders? Rao, it's incredible"

Lena bit her lip, she didn't know whether or not she liked Helena adapting to her reality so well while she was almost having a panic attack with every responsibility that came her way.

"Yes, very interesting" Lena agreed "But don't forget that it is my reality"

"I haven't forgotten" Helena said darkly "And that's exactly why I came here, how are you with your plan?"

"At first" Lena sighed "Kara’s been... reluctant"

"Of course, she is not stupid, no matter how much she sounds like it" Helena rolled her eyes and a wave hit her feet "I already said your plan is horrible, correct?"

"As soon as I told you," Lena said dryly, what was about this woman that made her so angry? "Do you have a better one?"

"No" Helena gave in "Not even the gang of heroes has a better one"

"Gang of heroes?"

"Your Kara and friends" Lena swallowed when Helena referred to Kara as 'yours' "They’re trying to recreate the effects of the storm but are not succeeding as far as I know. Kara called one of her friends who travels between dimensions and asked him to find you but it seems that you are too far even for him... "

Of course... Lena wasn’t lucky, besides traveling to another dimension she still had to go to one that nobody could find.

"Maybe I can find you" Lena started to think of a new plan, to locate the Earth.

"I hope so, I have many things to resolve"

"I know" Since she 'recovered' Lena has spent much of the day making decisions for the woman in front of her.

"The last thing I remember was an attack, a son of a bitch from Loktha" Helena shook her head to herself "I hope him and his whole family are being tortured to the last drop of blood"

"Oh" Lena didn't know if she should say that she didn't authorize such an act "I don't think innocent people should pay for their family's mistakes" Lena had a lot of experience with that. If Superman had acted that way, she wouldn't be here to tell the story.

"Don't tell me..." The woman got up quickly and it made the water stir even more "Did he escape??"

"No, of course not" Lena knew exactly where the man was being held but didn't want to go to face him. "He will pay for his crimes, but not his family"

"Who do you think you are to make that decision?" Helena started to turn red "You should not have done this"

"I'm sorry to inform you, but right now, I am you!" Lena also stood up "I made the best decision in the face of the options presented to me"

"ARGH" Helena almost plucked her own hair "This is ridiculous, what kind of cosmic joke Rao wanted to do I will never understand!" She started talking to herself "Put this... person in my place, RAO"

Lena just watched her scream with the skies inside her mind and resolve to let her anger out. Perhaps, like Lena until recently, Helena had not realized the seriousness of the situation until now.

"We really need to go back to our original reality" Helena sighed and calmed down, approaching Lena "We have no time to lose... A lot of things depends on it"

"Of course, you need to go back to give Krypton an heir because if it's up to me..." Lena tried to break the mood.

"You don't understand" Helena shook her head "If I don't come back, an heir will be the least of your concern..."

"What do you mean by that?" A shiver went up Lena's spine.

"Krypton is on the verge of war again"

"But ..." Lena fell silent in shock, although she already suspected that the peace she had heard so much about was false, having this confirmed made her uneasy "I thought your marriage happened just so there would be no war"

"Do you think years of war are going to be resolved with two people saying I do?" Helena snorted "Of course not! My wife is the only person in the entire council who doesn't see the danger of letting our enemies live"

"Why did you get married then? If it wasn't going to make a difference?"

"I didn't say that" Helena stopped and turned in her direction "Our marriage united our galaxy, fermented our empire but that didn't stop some planets from still rebelling in secret"

"Daxam" Lena remembered the conversation she had with her mother.

It was incredible that even denying everything in Helena's reality, she couldn't deny the woman who wore her mother's face.

"Daxam is the main one for sure" Helana nodded "Queen Rhea rules the planet with iron hands and I had to negotiate with her personally for her surrender, it was the most difficult negotiation I've ever done"

That Lena could imagine, she remembered the woman whom she had briefly seen as a mentor and who had betrayed her so cruelly... She remembered waking up on her ship and being forced to marry her son. Yes, Lena knew well what kind of person she could be.

"Your mom is taking care of this, don't you trust her?" Lena planted what she wanted to know.

"Of course I do" And she got her answer "But she doesn't know... Wait ..." Helena narrowed her eyes "How do you know that? Did you speak to my mother?"

"Yes" Lena was not intimidated "Astra sent to her to talk about rules"

Helena laughed lightly and Lena looked at her with interest, it was rare for the woman to show any expression other than anger or coldness.

"My mother doesn't follow rules" She shrugged "And that saved us several times." Helena hesitated "Maybe it's a good time to tell you that your mother came to me"

"My mother?" Lena frowned, what would Lillian want with her? "What did she wanted?"

"I don't know how but she knows about the exchange" Of course, Lena rolled her eyes, Lillian knows everything...

"So almost everyone knows then? What else? The newspapers?” 

"The people in your life don’t know what boundaries are so they keep figuring it out, yes" Helena looked at her with humor for the first time "Things are quite different there, right? Does anyone know?"

"N..." Lena was going to deny when she remembered, that yes, someone knew "Astra. She found out in a few seconds"

"I imagined" Helena shook her head "Astra was one of my mentors... taught me everything she knows"

"But not everything you know?" Lena caught it.

"Of course not" Helena looked at her "The only people we can trust blindly are ourselves"

"Not even Kara?" Lena tested it and saw Helena hesitate.

"Especially her" She winked "She has this pose of a good girl, a good leader but make no mistake ... She probably has spies watching your every step"

"We are in a truce" Lena didn't see why not share this information "I asked for a truce"

"I told you not to get close" She snarled.

"How do you want me to get on the science counsel without talking to her? There is no other way"

"Just..." Helena hesitated "Just be careful..."

Lena nodded.

"Not everything is as it seems"

Lena was about to ask what that meant when Helena threw herself into the great sea at the crash of a wave and Lena woke up, gasping for air on her bed back in the palace, with more questions than answers.


	14. disaster in the making

"You haven't visited your garden in a while" Lena turned in alarm when she heard Kara's voice coming up behind her "I thought you’d forgotten about it”

Lena narrowed her eyes.

"You really have spies everywhere" She remembers very well the conversation she had with Helena last night, the brunette had told her not to trust Kara, that not everything was what it seems and wanting it or not, the blonde continued to give her reasons to listen to her advice.

"People talk..." Kara shrugged as if spying on her wife was not at all wrong and Lena swallowed her frustration, she didn't want to fight with anyone today, she had woken up exhausted from her meeting with her double and was still feeling the drainage effects on her subconscious. "I thought we had a truce?"

"We do" Lena sighed and turned in her direction. Kara was wearing a long white dress with loose hair and Lena blinked, she had never seen the woman dress like that, not even this Kara from this reality "Do we have a ceremony that I was not informed of?"

"Don't tell me you forgot..." Kara frowned "Today we have an interview, it was scheduled months ago, don't say you didn't know"

"I ..." Lena swallowed "With all the confusion of the past few weeks I ended up forgetting" She admitted and Kara sympathized with her honesty, what would become a fight became understanding.

"Of course" She shook her head "I should have reminded you” Lena nodded "But it doesn't matter, we can reschedule if necessary"

"I would appreciate it" Lena said gently looking at the garden in front of her, the green foliage painting a beautiful landscape around the two women "I didn't have a very good night's sleep" She found herself admitting, since she was being honest and all.

"I heard you didn't come down to have coffee" Kara nodded to herself "I thought it was something like that, so I came to look for you"

Lena snorted in irritation and walked away, she didn't want to talk to the blonde anymore if all she would do was talk about how she spied on everything Lena had done.

"Helena!" Kara came walking after her. "Wait"

Lena did not answer and continued around the garden, accelerating her pace.

"Helena! Lena!" Kara took her arm and pulled her gently towards her, their bodies colliding for a few moments before Lena's brain started working again and moved away. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know..." She was still irritated "Why don't you ask one of your spies?"

"I don't think they would know right now" Kara laughed and soon lost her grace when she saw the serious expression on the brunette's face "Wait... Are you upset that I know about your whereabouts?"

"Bingo!"

"What is Bingo?" Kara asked confusedly, clearly that word did not exist in her language and therefore her brain did not translate it correctly. Lena snorted and tried to walk again but Kara kept her safe where she was. "Lena"

"What?" She pulled her arm out of the blonde's hands, she didn't like how the woman was making her feel "Of course I'm upset, this is absurd, spying on me like that ..."

"But it's for your protection" Kara frowned "You have security guards"

"I didn't know you needed to know where I had breakfast in order for me to be safe" Lena said sarcastically "What an interesting way to protect me"

"I don't understand what you're trying to say" Kara crossed her arms "Are you saying you don't want me to know the things you do? I'm your wife, whether you want to or not, I have that right"

"Being my wife doesn't give you the right to own me” Lena said angrily "If you are so interested in what I do, why don't you just ask?"

"I didn't know my questions would be welcome" She shrugged "Until recently you couldn't stay more than five minutes in my presence, let alone answer my questions"

"Well..." Lena calmed down when she remembered the past of the two women, when she remembered that this was not the Kara she was used to, that this was not her world and maybe, just maybe, the customs were different here "From now on, when you want to know anything about me, ask me directly, don’t make my guards or my chaperones tell you "

"Okay" Kara held up both hands in a universal gesture of surrender "If that's what you want ..."

"Yes" Lena snorted and sat on the bench in front of a beautiful fountain with pink flowers that contrasted with the green around the garden.

Kara sat next to her.

"I didn't know it bothered you" She came back to the subject "You never said anything"

"I’m saying it now"

"Of course" The blonde laughed softly to herself "You know, I don't understand you anymore... I was pretty sure of who you were but after that attack... I can't understand anymore"

"And that's bad?" Lena sometimes wondered if she was doing more harm than good being here, behaving that way.

"No!" Kara said firmly "I don't know exactly what it is but I know it's not bad" She came over and Lena narrowed her eyes at her movements, what was she doing? "It's definitely not bad"

Lena was about to move away from the blonde when they were interrupted by Andora, Ruby and Suz, the redhead's assistant, as Lena liked to call her because Suz followed Andora everywhere since she was new to the palace.

"Pardon, your majesties, we didn't want to interrupt" Andora said quickly when she looked at the two women sitting very close by the fountain. Suz looked at her in amazement but Andora cut her off with just one look.

"You're not interrupting anything," Lena said nervously and stood up. She was right, wasn’t she? Kara coming closer was only her imagination.

"Actually, we’re having a private conversation" Kara said while still sitting "You may leave..."

"Of course..." The redhead started to pull Ruby and Suz to the other side when Lena interrupted them.

"No!" They all looked at her "I ... I actually wanted to talk to Ruby today, I haven't had time to stop by your quarters yet" She looked at the girl who smiled in her direction "How are you Ruby?"

"I'm fine, Majes ..." Lena raised an eyebrow "Lena"

Andora and Suz looked at her in disbelief but Kara just smiled, she was already getting used to her wife's oddities.

"And what are you going to do today? Any interesting activities?" Lena did not want the teenager to die of boredom while she tried to find her mother.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, but yes, we’re taking Ruby to her classes with the tutors that Madame asked us to hire?" Andora explained it and asked at the same time and Lena remembered that yes, she had actually made that request.

"Oh how nice" She smiled and was curious to know what basic education was like in Krypton "I think I will accompany you"

"Oh, no, Lena, I wouldn't want you to stop spending time alone with your majesty to go with me to school, to even think about it" Ruby said, making Lena remember exactly why Lena couldn't give her any kind of opening. 

"The girl has great ideas, Lena" Kara said getting up, humor in her eyes "Why don't we continue our stroll while little Ruby goes to her classes and then we can all have lunch together?"

"Yes, please" Ruby smiled from ear to ear, Andora and Suz looked at each other curiously and Lena already knew that the gossip of the day would be the meeting between her and Kara, but now, with everyone looking at her, how could she say no?

"Sounds like a great idea" It wasn't.

"Excuse me" Andora nodded in Lena's direction and started to leave, only to stop near the brunette in a way that Kara couldn't hear what was being said. "Does Your majesty needs me to come up with an excuse? I can say you have a meeting..."

Lena analyzed the situation, it was amazing what an apology could do to the people who worked for you. When Lena arrived here, the older woman seemed to hate her so much that she would never have thought she would make that kind of suggestion. It was nice to see that some relationships could still be repaired.

Thinking of her proposal, Lena quickly denied, she didn’t want to run away from the blonde, especially when she had been so understanding for forgetting the interview.

"No, Andora, it won't be necessary" Kara turned at the sound of her voice, now realizing that something had happened without her realizing "I appreciate the thought"

"Of course" The woman nodded and left "Excuse me"

Lena sighed watching the trio leave the garden, she didn't know what she would say to Kara now, to be honest, she didn't even remember what they were talking about before they were interrupted.

"What was this?"

"What?" Lena pretended innocence

"Those whispers between you" Kara said wagging her finger "Do you think I didn't see?"

"Didn't I just say it's not cool to spy?"

"You just said that when I wanted to know something I should ask" Kara crossed her arms "I want to know what you whispered"

"Nothing much" Lena rolled her eyes at the blonde's well-formulated argument, walking slowly, she started walking around the garden again, Kara by her side "She just wanted to know if I had a meeting or not"

"And I guess if you stayed here it’s because you don’t?" Kara looked at her curiously "You wanted to stay here"

"I was here before you arrived" Lena shrugged, this place relaxed her "I don't see why I should leave just because you are here too"

"Andora's loyalty is hard to earn" Kara said surprisingly, Lena thought she was going to comment on what she said but she brought up a random topic for the conversation.

"Andora is a great employee" Lena said evenly but deep down she was happy that someone else was noticing the change in her staff's behavior.

"She was my nanny" Kara said smiling, clearly lost in memories "I have more memories of her than of my own mother"

"I didn't know that," Lena said before she could think twice. What if Helena knew?

"You never asked" Kara kicked a rock "Anyway, after the first ... Hm ... problems with your staff when you moved in I thought she would be the only one able to huh ... accommodate your needs"

"you mean that she would be the only one able to endure my whims and bad mood without trying to kill me?" Lena asked with humor, making fun of her own disgrace was something she had a lot of practice with.

"Something like that ..." Kara shook her head holding back her laugh before getting serious again "But for her to offer something like that ..."

"What?" Lena stopped and looked at her "Are you going to tell me that it is impossible for her to like me?"

"No, it's not at all impossible to like you" Kara said gently "Maybe it's true that you're really changing"

"You have no idea how much" Try to imagine some universes of change.

"I'm happy about it" Kara said "Even if our marriage never changes, or if you can never forgive me for my role in all this... Just the fact that we can rule together for the good of our people makes me happy, so, Lena "She emphasized her name" Thank you "

Lena nodded and was silent, she couldn't say anything without incriminating herself. At that moment the thing she wanted the most was to open the game and tell the blonde the truth but she couldn't take any chances... Helena's warnings still echoed in her mind.

She didn't want to think about the kind of disaster that awaited everyone in this dimension when the real Helena returned.


	15. lies for dinner

Lena was so absorbed reading about temporal physical refraction and the Kerr Effect that she didn't notice when the large metal doors in the library opened and Kara walked through them.

"You’re still in here?" The brunette raised her head quickly, taking her eyes off the pages to see that the blonde had sat in front of her and was comfortably looking at her from head to toe.

This was something Kara was doing more and more, spending time with Lena... She couldn't say whether she liked it or not but since the two of them had talked in the gardens a few days ago, something had changed in the blonde's behavior. It was like she was really trying to be civil with Lena, or Helena in her mind.

"Some of these theories are fascinating" Lena shrugged, yes, some she already knew on Earth, she had worked with the Kerr effect before but all Krypton books had a wider and more complete knowledge of everything she had studied before and considering that the refractive index can be regulated according to the electrical density of a field, she could try to start theorizing about the electrical storm that brought her into this reality. "I think I got lost in time"

"Yes, it’s been a few days now that you’ve spend all your time here" Kara said looking at the book in her hands with curiosity "Your counsel is starting to get jealous and mine already wants to include you in our meetings"

"Ah" Lena sighed "I don't think that’s a good idea" She wanted less responsibility and not more.

"I said that too" She shrugged "What's so interesting about basic physics? There's nothing new in this field" Kara frowned.

"Nothing much" Lena said "I just found it interesting how something so simple can change the whole reality of an electric field"

"Are you referring to polarity?" Kara moved forward interested "What kind of weapons are you thinking about? I can't see any use"

"Weapons?" Lena asked confused, before remembering the excuse she had used to read these books in the first place. "Of course, it is still a somewhat abstract idea, when I have a better formulated project, I will present it"

Kara watched her for a few seconds before shrugging and changing the subject.

"How are the negotiations with Daxam going? I hear that Rhea is giving you trouble?"

"She always does..." Lena murmured remembering the woman in her world. But yes, in the last few days Lena received two holograms - she’d jumped in fright when her mother materialized in front of her just to give her a message - about how the negotiations were going...

Apparently, Kieran was not having success and if things continue at this pace, Lena would have to go personally solve this problem and for that reason the brunette had locked herself in the scientific wing trying in every way to undo the exchange with Helena. Krypton needed her more than ever, Lena couldn't replace her in something so important without further damage.

"We all know that," Kara continued when she was silent. "I'm asking for the truth so don’t lie, will you have to go to Daxam?"

"Maybe..." Lena sighed telling the truth, even though she didn't want to "It's a possibility"

"I don't think it's safe" Kara frowned "I don't like it"

"Neither am I to be honest but this is the situation we are in" Lena looked back at the book, she needed a solution.

Kara hesitated a few seconds before continuing.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out..." She murmured and Lena looked at her curiously "I really thought it would be enough"

"What?"

"Our wedding" Kara crossed her arms "I thought it would be enough for Rhea but apparently..."

"I clearly agreed to the wedding so it's not just your fault" Lena said thinking about Helena, she had accepted this union and couldn't put everything on the blonde's shoulders but at the same time Lena didn't have all the information and shouldn’t speak more without knowing.

"But I pushed you" Kara shook her head "You said no and I pushed the whole council, the empire..."

Lena was silent, that didn't sound good and Lena could understand why Helena was resentful.

"I’m sorry" Kara smiled bitterly "I don't think I ever said that to you... About how I regret pressing you into it"

Lena was sorry that Helena was not here to listen.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Kara sighed in defeat "I think I deserve your silence... But really, I didn't mean what you think I did... I didn't mean it"

"I ..." What could she say? "I believe you" Kara sounded quite sincere.

"It's enough for now" Kara smiled lighter "Anyway... I came here for a reason" She shook her head "My mom comes to visit the palace, she requested our presence at dinner... I know you don't like it when she visits but she insisted "

"Why wouldn't I like it?" Lena sighed, now she would have to imagine how Helena's relationship with her mother-in-law was really. Lena was already stressed just thinking about it.

"You hate to have to pretend to be a happy couple" Kara shrugged and tugged at her hair "I know it bothers you but it's only for a few hours and I thought that as we are in a truce... maybe it would be easier"

Did Kara's mother think they were a happy couple? Would Lena have to pretend to be a real couple with Kara? What did even that mean?

"Sure" Lena tried to smile but it must have come out more like a frown because Kara stiffened and stood up.

"Well..." She said heading towards the door "I'll let you go back to your books, see you at dinner"

She didn't wait for her answer and the door closed behind her. Lena settled in the chair and sighed, it was just the kind of fucked up situation she didn’t need... Pretending to be happily married... When did her life had become a plot of a romantic comedy film?

Looking at the book again in front of her, she closed it tightly and pushed it to the other side of the table, nothing written in it could help... She had come to this universe thanks to an electrical storm that hit her and modified her space-time, so the only way to get back would be to recreate this phenomenon and for that she’d would need access to the laboratories in that same corridor.

Getting up and leaving the library, she felt powerful walking strongly down the hall, her dress following her steps and people walking out of her way in respect. Lena smiled in the direction of everyone but her presence was intimidating enough that even that didn't relax people working in that area.

Stopping in front of a laboratory she entered without asking permission, looking around, she sighed with the familiarity of the equipment, this seemed to be something more focused on medicine.

"Your Highness" One of the doctors came towards her in amazement "Can I help you with anything?"

"I need to find an experimental physics laboratory" She said without thinking "Do you have any related research?"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty" He shook his head "I don't understand"

"Research in the field of physics?" What he didn't understand about this "Where are they?"

"Ah" He smiled in confusion "Universal Physics is not a priority of the council, Your Majesty, any research in this area is not done here"

Lena snorted angrily but took a deep breath and remembered that it wasn't this person’s fault, she couldn't take out her frustration on those who didn't deserve it.

Maybe that was her difference from Helena... taking a deep breath.

"And where are they made?"

"Ah... Universities or research centers, Your Majesty" He looked around "In the palace we do only the research required by the council, research that is essential for Krypton"

"Of course" She smiled falsely "I imagined it so..."

"Can I help you with anything else, Your Highness?"

"No" Lena shook her head "Thanks, that's all"

He bowed his head in respect and went back to work on the machine that he was before Lena entered, sighing, she left the laboratory and decided to go back to her rooms.

She had a dinner to prepare to.

———————

"Ready?" Kara asked at her door and Lena nodded, closing it. She’d been surprised with the blonde’s appearance a few minutes ago saying that she would accompany her to the salon. As far as she knew, Kara's rooms were in the blue part of the palace and her corridor was not in her path.

“Yes" She looked down seeing herself one last time before starting to walk "I hope I dressed accordingly” She didn't quite know what kind of dress was considered formal in Krypton and had just chosen a dark green dress more closed and tidy that matched Helena’s eyes.

"You look beautiful" Kara said calmly and Lena pretended not to listen, it was the blonde's first comment that made it look like they were really married and she couldn't think about it now... Too bad she didn't have that opportunity since the woman soon put her hand on her forearm.

"Appearances remember?" Kara said when she saw Lena looking at her hand curiously.

"Remind me again why we’re doing this..." Lena asked wanting to know the reason for the farce "Everyone in the palace knows how we behave towards each other, if your mother asks anyone she will know the truth"

"That you hate me?" Kara walked away.

"Don't change the subject" Lena sighed "Why are we pretending?"

"I don't know Helena..." The blonde used her full name again "Tell me, after all, that was one of your demands for the wedding to happen"

Well... there goes any hope of finding out why... Taking information from Helena was as or more difficult than taking from this Kara.

"Just forget I asked..." Lena sighed and hesitating for a second, put her hand back in Kara's arms, walking beside her "Let's not argue, we were doing so well"

"You started it" Kara frowned and Lena rolled her eyes at the blonde's immaturity, even though she was right.

"How old are you? Twelve?"

"Look..." Kara was about to reply but she spotted the dining room at the end of the hall and swallowed whatever she was going to say, just sending an angry look in her direction.

"Kara!! Helena!" The two heard Kara's mother's voice exclaim and come towards her as soon as they passed through the big doors. The woman, looking the same as Astra - of course, Lena rolled her eyes at herself, they were twins - hugged Kara very tight and smiled.

In a way, Lena was surprised, she didn't know why, but she had imagined the blonde's mother as a firmer woman, maybe even cold... Maybe because she was used to Astra's way, maybe because of the stories she heard in her reality... No, the woman in front of her was the personification of the caring mother stereotype and Lena swallowed when she came towards her.

Her embrace was strange but not uncomfortable, Lena hugged her back but quickly withdrew from her arms before her maternal issues made themselves present.

"It's so good to see you" She said going towards the table and Lena could see that even their seats were different, instead of Kara and Lena being far apart, they had placed their seats next to each other next to the head of the table. "I feel so alone in the north... Maybe I should spend more time here"

"Mom, you love your palace" Kara said smiling and sitting down, everyone followed her in her movements "You couldn't spend a week away from it"

"I could if I had grandchildren to pamper and take care of" She readily looked at the two women in front of her and Lena almost choked on her own saliva. At least one thing in Krypton was the same on Earth... In-laws with grandchildren fever. "When are you planning on giving an heir to our family? It is time"

"'Mom! Dinner hasn't even been served yet and you just arrived and are already talking about it"

"Someone has to..." Alura sighed in exasperation.

"We've had this conversation recently" Lena interrupted what she thought was a speech from the blonde "Wasn't it, Kara?" Lena remembered the woman well saying that Helena would not be able to escape her responsibilities.

"Yes" Kara looked at her strangely.

"How great" Alura said smiling "I'm glad someone is finally thinking about it, Helena, you were always the smartest of the two, no offense daughter" Kara looked irritated and Lena just smiled that Alura clearly liked Helena.

"But tell me, Mom, how are things in the north?"

Kara changed the subject and Alura started talking excitedly about the changes she was making in her palace. Lena decided to watch more than talk during the rest of the dinner but she couldn't lie in saying that she wasn't feeling well sitting next to Kara and her mother and from the looks that Kara was giving her at night, the blonde had also noticed.


	16. flames

It came as no surprise to Lena to find that Kara accompanied her to her rooms. Dinner had ended on a kind note and Alura's presence left things calmer between the two women.

"What was that about with my mother? About heirs?"

"I thought it would make her stop asking for a while" Lena shrugged and leaned against the door of her room, looking at the blonde.

"But you know it's true, don't you?" Kara frowned "What I told you about being a responsibility..."

"I know" Lena rolled her eyes, if all went well she wouldn't be here to deal with it, having children was Helena's problem and she was more than happy to let her solve it.

"So... good night" Kara said but didn't move from her position and Lena watched her with curiosity. What was she waiting for?

"Good night" Lena opened the door and waited to see if the blonde would leave but Kara remained standing in the hall. "Do you need anything else?"

Kara shook her head like someone coming out of a trance and took a deep breath.

"Yes" She passed Lena quickly without giving the brunette a chance not to let her into the room and began to walk quickly in circles like a caged lion. "You're driving me crazy with these moods changes, one hour it's the Helena I know since I was a child and another is a completely different person, I'm having a headache trying to decipher what's going on... And today at dinner, keeping quiet like that? talking to my mother like that? "

Lena held her breath. Had she been discovered? She didn't even know what she had done wrong...

"What you said about almost dying don't convince me and I swear I tried to believe it" Kara laughed derisively "I wanted to believe more than anything but I can't, I'm not an idiot, so Lena" Kara emphasized her name and Lena's heart skipped , she was almost sure she had been discovered, Lena was already thinking about how to explain the truth to the blonde...

"Tell me what you are planning with this scam"

Lena blinked.

"Scam?"

"This new game of yours to gain my confidence... I admit that I almost fell for it, you almost did it but after this dinner I see the truth"

"What did I do that was so wrong at dinner?" Lena had behaved, had done nothing to raise suspicions, she didn't understand where all of this was coming from.

"Don't pretend you don't know"

Lena shook her head and replayed it all night in her mind, she doesn’t understand...

"I don't know what you’re talking about, I am not planning anything against you” That was truth 

Kara was silent and looked her from head to toe, although her words were direct and accusatory, her posture was not as aggressive as the conversations she had with the blonde as soon as she arrived in this reality. Lena was almost sure that this was Kara's desperate attempt not to believe her change.

"It just doesn't make sense, why would you be so kind to my mother?" The blonde was genuinely confused.

"You said she was fragile... And besides, I thought it was my idea to pretend?"

Kara sighed and sat on the edge of her bed, in a strange way her posture reminded her of Kara from her reality.

"Yes ... I ..." She cleared her throat "I don't know what just happened to me, I better go, I'm sorry for fighting with you, you're right" The blonde murmured as she stood up trying to pass Lena towards the door.

Without thinking too much, Lena grabbed her arm and wouldn't let her out. The position they were in kept them very close and Lena knew that if she turned her head, her face would be inches from Kara's.

"Kara..." She started gently "What brought this on? I thought we already talked about it?"

"I don't know" The blonde murmured back, it was as if the two of them had created a small bubble around them, where they could be honest. Well, as much as she could be "This change of yours... it's too good to be true, it's all I ever wanted, even if our marriage doesn’t work out, I always wanted you not to hate me anymore"

Lena swallowed hard, the words touching her wound. For the first time, she let herself think about how her Kara might be feeling, would she have those same thoughts? Would she want Lena's forgiveness for the lies?

Wasn't what Lena doing with this Kara the same thing Kara had done to her?

"I don't hate you" No more games, Lena didn't know what Kara was talking about but she needed to say "What you did hurt me a lot but I don't hate you, I never did"

Kara took a deep breath and hugged the brunette to her side. Lena melted in her arms, she missed it, how long was it that she had no contact with Kara? Except... The hug was different, it was tempting and inexperienced but it was not uncomfortable.

Lena moved her head and sighed on the blonde's neck, inhaling her scent. This was new... Lena’d never been in that position with her Kara. Wait, her Kara... This wasn't her Kara and the things she said...

Lena backed away gently, she was confusing things for both of them and couldn't let that happen.

"I..."

"Good night, Lena" Kara said gently walking towards the door and only when Lena locked it she asked herself. What the hell had happened?

Lena shook herself and walked towards the bathroom in silence, the blonde's scent still permeating her. Lena showered quickly and got ready for bed. As she lay in bed her mind could not stop repeating what had just happened in that room. Nor did she know exactly what had happened. Kara was suspicious and then she wasn't?

Whatever it was, touched the brunette deeply, her body could only think of the comfort she had in Kara's arms and her heart in the fact that she had admitted that she didn't hate her. Neither of them, never Kara.

For the first time, Lena had no doubts that she could forgive Supergirl, that she wanted to forgive Supergirl.

In the darkness of the room, of her bed, with so many confused thoughts in her mind, Lena can also admit that she misses Kara and ask herself if Helena was feeling the same thing, if at all, they were alike.

Her eyes closed quickly and she surrendered to the dream realm only to wake up suddenly on top of a burning building. Looking around, everything was on fire and Lena could feel the heat burning her skin.

"How did you get here?" She turned quickly in the direction of the voice and saw Helena standing at the edge of the building, her clothes with small sparks of fire.

"I ... I don't know" A storm was forming overhead as everything caught fire below them and the building they were in was so high that Lena felt that if she stretched her arms she could touch the clouds. She had a realization "I'm in your subconscious!"

Yes, it was different from the times that Helena had entered her mind, this time, Lena could feel the fragility of the space, feel something trying to push her out. Lena could see small errors in reality, small flames out of place. It was different when she was in her own subconscious, there everything seemed real while here... Lena knew that nothing could hurt her.

Helena, however, was more agitated than Lena had ever seen her.

"Yes! And that should be impossible" The brunette frowned trying to put out the fire in her clothes "The training time to forge a connection like this is immense..."

"I just thought about how you were feeling before I fell asleep, when I closed my eyes, I woke up here"

"Sure" Helena rolled her eyes.

"This is... interesting" Lena said looking at the flames, if she concentrated enough, she could hear screams. "Why are people burning to death in your mind?"

"Did I ask why we were locked in a tower falling apart in your mind? Or why you found yourself lost in the middle of an ocean storm?"

Lena shook her head and swallowed, no, she hadn't.

"Then have the courtesy to do the same" Helena said rudely and Lena nodded. Okay, she understood the concept of privacy and would do her best to ignore whoever was shouting below them. "But let's get this over with, why are you here? Have you made any progress in your research?"

"More or less" Not that Lena would admit what she was really thinking when she formed the connection, so she thought about the labs she still needed to visit, but now that she was able to communicate with Helena that way, she was having an idea... "Helena , you said that this type of communication cannot be taught but well, I managed "

"Yes?" She nodded suspiciously "Because you are inside my body, using my connections"

"Exactly" Bingo! "And do you know who else has connections like that?"

"All Kryptonians" Lena could see by the sparkle in the woman's eyes that meant Helena already knew where she was going.

"And Kara is a Kryptonian"

"Your Kara left Krypton very young, I don't think she learned about mental communication, not to mention all the variables that you are not considering"

"But you have to admit that she has the ability"

"Yes, that she has"

"Helena, I need you to teach her how to open her mind to me, tell her that I need to talk to her"

"I can try" Helena rolled her eyes "I think it's crazy, but I can try"

"It's just what I need" Lena nodded.

If all went well, she would soon have a way of communicating with her Kara. Brilliant!


	17. setback

"How are things in class, Ruby?" Lena asked the girl sitting next to her at the table, the two of them were having lunch together since Lena’d woken up later than usual and didn't even had time to have breakfast.

Her little conversation with Helena last night left her exhausted but she’s already able to see progress, at first she’d spent three days sleeping after one of their meetings and now she’s almost entering her normal sleep cycle. 

The brunette, however, hadn’t seen Kara during her lunch.

"It’s nice" Ruby replied with her mouth full of food and Lena laughed "I'm loving the classes, I'm learning a lot. Much better than at the orphanage"

"Are the classes over there bad?" Lena frowned, that wouldn't be a good thing. Maybe she should pay a visit? No, she shook her head, she was so close to talking to Kara from her universe, she couldn't be distracted. She’d spend all her time trying to develop her concentration skills and clear her mind. For a second she remembered Harry Potter, she remembered reading this when the character wanted to train his mind against Lord Voldemort's attacks.

Lena shook her head, what the hell made her think of Harry Potter at this point in her life?

“It’s not bad, but here I have exclusive attention from the teachers... There’re a lot of kids back there” Ruby replied, pulling her back to reality.

"Of course"

"Excuse me, Your Majesty" One of her guards said interrupting them and entering the room "Your presence is being requested in the red room" He said seriously and Lena sighed taking a last sip of the water in her glass.

She’d already learned in her short time in this universe that when she was summed this way it was because something important was happening and she couldn't keep her advisers waiting. Wait, not hers, Helena's advisers, she meant.

"Ruby, dear..."

"I know, you have to go, it’s okay, we'll talk more later right?" The teenager smiled understandingly and Lena made a note to press the search for Sam as soon as possible.

"Of course, I'll stop by your room later, okay?" The girl nodded and Lena stood up, adjusting her dress. Her guards followed her quickly, usually their presence went unnoticed and after a few days, Lena was used to being followed but today it seemed that she was super alert to the men-and a woman-around her.

They walked a few more minutes in silence, getting closer and closer to the red room’s corridor. Her dress fluttered because of her firm steps and if her past self could see her now, she would not recognize herself. She didn't know when, but Lena had started to feel comfortable in those clothes.

Maybe even in Helena’s skin. 

No.   
She threw these thoughts of her mind.

Opening the door, she expected to find her advisers already seated discussing whatever the problem was, but to her surprise the room was empty and cold. Turning around, somehow confused, to ask who had called her, Lena was startled when two of her guards started attacking the other two.

"What is happening?" Lena frowned in concern and started to walk away from the fight. Her guards worked in rotation so she didn't know or recognize who was attacking whom.

"Your Highness, run! Get out of the room!!" The only woman in the group said in her direction before getting hit hard in the face, so hard that it threw her back and Lena didn't need to hear it twice. She held the edge of her dress and thought it was an irony of fate that she was just now thinking about how comfortable it was in it, being that they were more difficult to run. 

Surrounding the parlor table, she went towards the door on the other side through which she had entered and looking one last time behind, she’d see that at least one of her guards, if she could call them that, was coming after her. 

She picked up the pace and slammed the door behind her, running down the corridor. Lena noted with surprise that she hadn't met anyone yet before remembering that only authorized people could walk in this wing.

Now running, Lena could see that the man was still running after her and she tried very hard not to trip or lose pace. Millions of options passed through her mind and were discarded shortly thereafter. Who was after her? Where could she run to?

Lena knew she couldn't go back to the dining room, Ruby was there and who knows what that man could do to the girl. She also knew that her maids were in the kitchen, she had sent them there when she woke up later today. And Kara? Well... Lena had no idea where the blonde could be and in any case there was no way to get to her. 

No, Lena needed guards and she startled herself remembering that the training center wasn't that far away, right here in the red wing.

She quickly turned left thanking the heavens for having already memorized the paths on this side of the palace. Lena kept running and could hear the rushing steps approaching her from behind.

She’s almost there now, she knew that at the end of the corridor there would be guards, she knew she could get there...

With a last burst of energy she opened the golden doors leading to the training center and breathed a sigh of relief when Astra was the first face she saw there, along with at least fifteen people. 

Finally...

In her relief at having arrived, she slowed down and stopped abruptly at the door. That was when she felt something sharp and painful penetrate the base of her spine into her stomach.

"Lena? What is..." Astra couldn't finish her sentence because Lena spit blood and felt her body fall forward in the woman's arms. Whoever was behind her had taken advantage of her stop and stabbed her.

An intense pain rose in her mind and Lena only managed to curse Helena and whoever was trying to kill her before closing her eyes.


	18. a sister’s anger

"Pathetic, you should be ashamed to call yourself a Kryptonian"

Kara raised her head when she heard the sharp phrase coming out of the brunette's red lips.

"Hey!!! I warned you not to talk to my sister like that" Alex came to her defense and she sighed, she knew that now it was only a matter of time until...

"Oh you did?" The brunette scoffed at the federal agent’s face "And what are you going to do about it? Fight me? I would like to see you try"

Kara could almost see the smoke coming out of Alex's ear when she jumped towards the brunette but she was quicker, using her powers as Supergirl, she grabbed her sister by the waist and turned her across the room where they were in the DEO.

"Helena .." She said still feeling weird to talk to the woman who looked so much like Lena but wasn’t “Alex ... Let's try to be nice please" Kara was having too many headaches already and the last thing she needed was the two at each other’s neck. 

"Kara! She called you pathetic" Alex said incredulously.

"It's nothing new" The blonde shrugged, and it wasn't. Helena Zor-el - for Rao Kara shuddered just to remember they share a last name - had a shock when she woke up in her reality. In fact, everyone was shocked...

Kara remembers that night as if it were yesterday, she felt it, in the middle of the storm she felt the factory of the universe opening up, she tasted the weather just as she did when she traveled with Barry. She knew something had happened, and the DEO systems also noticed an anomaly. It didn't take long before they tracked everything to L-corp and Supergirl never flew so fast in the direction of the company, she knew that Lena had the habit of working late at the office and could only pray that at least once, the CEO had gone home.

How wrong she was... Kara stopped breathing when she saw Lena's body stretched out on her porch, apparently lifeless. It was only when the blonde touched her shoulder and called her name that Lena opened her eyes, pulling the air hard only to pass out again, it was as if she had been resurrected.

And in a way she did, at least according to Alex's theories...

It was clear from the first minutes that whoever she woke up, wasn’t the Lena they knew. It took Barry and Sara a short time to come to the conclusion that this was a Lena from another universe, which left the question, where was her Lena?

As if the shock of having her best friend practically exchanging universes was not enough, Kara had to hear- several complaints -that Helena, as she wanted to be called, was a Kryptonian.

And her wife.

And a queen in Krypton.

Did she mention her wife?

Needless to say, how confused she was after everything and that it took at least three days for her and everyone in the DEO to form a concrete storyline for the entire exchange. Of course, everything got easier when Helena said she could communicate with Lena, wherever she was...

Kara had tried everything, had gone to several parallel universes, talked to all her time-traveling hero friends and no one, no blessed soul could locate which dimension Lena had ended up in... Apparently she was too far away.

Kara had not taken the news very well, really, she was not very well, she could not save her best friend and to make things worse, the person who took her place apparently hated her. Someone who should, as they were married, love her somehow, hated her and Kara was not used to seeing anger and hatred in Lena's eyes. At least not towards her.

Alex also didn't like her attitude and soon the two were fighting like a cat and mouse, so Supergirl had decided that Helena had better stay away from the DEO. She’d left the woman at Lena's house - may she forgive them for it - and tried to solve the mystery herself.

It had worked until yesterday, when Helena came by surprise saying that she had a way in which Kara could communicate with Lena, and Kara being Kara, jumped at the first opportunity for that to happen. 

She had so many things to say to the brunette...

And because of that, they’d scheduled a training session for mental contact, Helena would teach her but as it can be noticed, things were not going so well...

"Earth to Kara" She blinked back to reality when she heard Alex's voice "Did you hear what I said?"

"Of course she didn't" Helena rolled her eyes throwing her hands up dramatically, that was a difference that Kara had noticed between the two Lenas, this one was a lot more direct and dramatic if that was possible "That's why she doesn't learn anything, she keeps her head in the clouds like the ignorant fool she is "

"I told you to watch your mouth" Alex practically snarled at the brunette who just smiled at her irritation.

"I am not to blame if your sister, if she can be called that, is not capable enough"

"I have no idea in what universe my sister would have married you" Alex practically spat.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand, girl!" Now Helena was angry too, great, Kara sighed.

"Guys..."

"Kara!! This is enough! Seriously, we don't need this"

"Alex, I need to talk to Lena ..." Kara also didn't like to be treated like that and had already exchanged a few words with Helena about it - she was ignored every time but yes, she did. “And you" She turned to Helena. It didn't hurt to remember of her circumstances "Remember that you’re here as a favor, so, turn down the insults"

"Look who's showing claws" Helena approached with the intention of intimidating but Kara felt way too comfortable being so close to Lena, they were best friends after all, for it to be really threatening. 

"I'm not showing any claws, I'm just telling the truth, Alex is already out of patience and if Jhon follows the same path, I won't be able to protect you"

"I don't need protection" Helena snorted angrily "Much less from people like you" But Kara can see that she got the message "Anyway, you're not ready for the next part, we'll continue tomorrow"

Alex rolled her eyes.

"No, wait" Kara said desperately, she needed to talk to Lena... If only to explain about her being Supergirl. She could imagine how the woman must be feeling having discovered her secret after traveling to another universe. "I want to speak to Lena, I need to speak to Lena"

"You don't have to be so desperate, you know?" Helena crossed her arms "She is fine and breathing, at least she was the last time she invaded my mind"

"Really? Are you going to tell me that if it was the other way around you wouldn't want to talk to her ... err ... wife?"

It was strange to think that there was a version of herself out there in the universe married Lena !! Lena!!!!!!

Well, it wasn't that weird to think ...

"Of course not!" Helena wrinkled her nose as if she were disgusted and Kara was offended for herself "And I can talk to her if I wanted to but I’d never do it. I prefer to rot in this farm of an universe, with this mediocre life that my copy leads than getting into my wife's mind "

Helena left the training center by slamming the door. For someone who were in this reality for a short time, the woman seemed to have adapted well to Lena's life around here, Sam told her that she even went to some L-corp board meetings so Kara did not doubt what she had just said but at the same time she felt a tingling in her chest in response, knowing that somewhere, a version of Lena hated her so much...

"Kar..." Alex saw everything in her eyes.

"Is nothing!" She shrugged "None of this will matter when Lena comes back, you'll see"

"Still" Her sister shook her head "You shouldn't let her talk to you or anyone like that, I hear she's terrifying everyone at Lena's company" Kara looked at her incredulously "If Lena was here she would be livid"

"But she isn't here, is she, Alex?" Kara became slightly irritated and when she saw that her sister raised an eyebrow in question, she decreased her posture "Sorry, I'm just so anxious, I can't seem to do anything right" Kara threw herself on the floor, leaning against the wall, too tired to continue standing .

"I know" Alex felt beside her and hugged "But it will be okay, you will see, we will find our Lena and we’ll bring her back"

The two were silent for a few minutes.

"Why do you think she hates me so much?" Kara couldn't help wondering that every day.

"I don't know" Alex shrugged irritably at the woman making her sister suffer, maybe she should strangle Helena "But it doesn't matter, what matters is that our Lena loves you"

"Does she?” Kara had her doubts now that she knew that her identity was surely exposed

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Lena is in another universe, possibly with a Kara who doesn't like her very much - considering how Helena behaves, and having discovered that I lied to her for years about being Supergirl... Who guarantees that she doesn't hate me? "

"Oh” Alex had no answer.

"Yeah" She hit her head lightly on the wall. "Oh”


	19. long live the king

Kara knocked lightly on the door announcing her presence and waited for the brunette to appear on the other side.

"What do you want here?" Helena asked dryly, giving her passage to enter Lena's apartment. For a few seconds Kara looked around, seeing that Helena had moved some things around and without knowing why, it annoyed her a little.

"We need to talk!" It had been two days since Helena ran from the DEO after trying to teach her about mind control and yes, Kara was having difficulties but Alex was right, she did not deserve the brunette’s abuse.

"I have nothing to say to you, I’ve accepted that I’ll be stuck in this universe forever" Helena rolled her eyes "You can't do anything right and Lena... Rao, I can't understand how they say she is brilliant because so far, she just seems absurdly slow"

"Don't talk about her like that" Kara frowned, Lena wasn't even here to defend herself.

"I speak the way I want, Supergirl" She practically spat out her heroine name.

"You’re going to tell me you have something against Supergirl too? You already hate me, do you have to hate my alter ego too?" Kara shook her head "What did I do to you?"

"What you didn't do to me" Helena threw herself on the sofa, sighing.

"I didn't do anything to you, Helena, quite the contrary, since you arrived in this universe I am doing everything I can to help you"

"Don’t say like you’re doing me a favor, you’re just worried about Lena..." The brunette snorted.

"It's impossible to talk to you" Kara shrugged in disappointment "I don't want you to hate me, I don't want anyone to hate me"

"Is that a Supergirl thing?" Helena sneered "Can't take a little rejection?"

"That's not it" Kara defended herself "It has nothing to do with rejection"

"What then?" Helena raised an eyebrow

"I just don't understand... I don't understand why you hate me, I don't understand how your universe can exist and be so different and I don't understand how I ended up on the Krypton throne" She blushed.

Helena looked from head to toe "No?"

"What?" Kara approached and sat down with curiosity "The only way I can know is if you tell me” 

"Are you sure you want to know?" Helena raised an eyebrow, so much like Lena that Kara just nodded without saying anything. "Alright then, I'll tell you..."

————————

krypton, 5 years ago.

Helena hated visiting the capital, it was always the same crowd of people, the same smell and the same people trying their best to get close to her, looking for favors and if there was one thing Helena hated was stupidity and flattery.

"Helena!" She heard Astra calling and ran towards her, hugging her lightly. The woman was the Queen’s twin sister but to Helena she was just the woman from whom she had first learned about strategies and fights.

"Astra" She sighed, relieved to find a familiar face "How are things here?"

"Well..." The general looked around taking her to a far corner of the palace's entrance gardens "Tensions are rising, you know that not everyone approves of your majesty Zor-el"

Helena sighed and nodded, Krypton was always led by the elderly families but after the rebellion only their families, Kieran and Zor-el, remained in power and even today Helena doesn’t know how it was decided between them but it was agreed that Zor-el would sit on the throne and that Kierans would be his heirs and advisers. The problem with this decision was that the Zor-el family was known to be peaceful and calm and Krypton was at war.

"The people cry out for you, Helena, you and your mother" Astra sighed. Everyone knew that her family was actually leading the war, Helena had just returned from Daxam. She shuddered just to remember "This is dividing our population and it is dividing our allies"

"My mother would never take the throne from Zor-el" Helena shook her head walking beside the general. For her birth right, Helena had the right to walk in front of her but she never did it out of respect for the woman she considered family. "They are friends, they treat each other like family..."

"Helena, don't get me wrong..." Astra pulled her by the arm "I am not trying to creating a coup against my own sister’s husband... I’m only saying that Kieran and Zor-el need to reach an agreement or our allies will abandon us"

"Does your majesty still think you can convince Rhea?" Helena frowned, Astra was not wrong.

"Yes!" She said in exasperation "My brother-in-law thinks that woman can change her mind, that we can find a peaceful solution! Tell me you don't believe that, Helena"

"Of course I don't believe it" Helena snorted and tugged at the sleeve of her dress to show a big cut on her arm "I just left Daxam, Rhea killed fifteen of my soldiers! Fifteen!" Helena was annoyed "That's why I came back, I came to ask permission to attack first this time"

"He won't let you..." Astra shook her head "You need...."

"Helena!!!!" The two turned when they saw Kara coming towards them, surrounded by security guards! Helena looked in Astra’s direction and she understood, the subject has been closed for now.

"Kara" She smiled towards her. The two had known each other since childhood, with the proximity of their families it was impossible not to and although she sometimes found the blonde a little irritating, Helena liked her company. Of course, now the two hardly saw each other, since Helena was always on other planets trying to avoid war while Kara was... She didn't know what she’s doing. "How are you?"

"I'm great" The blonde smiled "I joined the scientific council, did Aunt Astra tell you?"

"I didn't get a chance," Astra said beside her.

"Ah yes!" Kara looked at her confused "Anyway, I'm loving it"

"How nice" Helena nodded being polite.

"Are you going to stay long? Can we catch up?"

"Actually, I need to speak to your majesty, your father" Helena said, thinking of the blood dripping from her face when they left Daxam. "It’s very important"

"Of course!"

Helena, Kara and Astra then proceeded to the palace. They were directed to the red wing, one that Helena was beginning to become very familiar with all the times she had been here.

"How good it is to see you" His majesty Zor-el said when he saw them "Kara, my love, why don't you go find your mother and tell her that we will have company for dinner?"

"Isn't she better off staying?" Helena asked intrigued, one day Kara would sit on the Krypton throne, wasn't it better for her to know what was going on with her planet?

"Maybe later" He said with a tone of finality and Helena didn't argue, well, there was that.

Kara had just turned to go when one of the doors opened and some armed men entered the hall and started shooting with weapons that Helena had never seen in all her training.

Quickly the brunette pulled out her own weapons in reflex, trying her best to protect herself and those who were beside her. Helena cursed herself for coming dressed in a not so practical way, for letting her guard down...

"Helena" Astra called her, she was already pulling the King behind her and Helena got the message. Catching Kara around the waist, she headed out into the hall, she knew men were chasing them.

"What is happening?" The blonde asked but Helena didn't answer, she was too busy trying to dodge the weapons around her and trying to hit them back. She just hoped that Astra had the same idea.

Helena knew that the training center was at the end of that corridor on the left, she had trained there for many years and could follow this path with her eyes closed.

"Helena!! We have to help my father" Kara spoke and was ignored. The men were very close now and Helena had to turn to face them.

She counted three, it was possible, she’d fought in the worst conditions... She needed to get rid of the weapons in their hands, aiming as much as possible at the hand of the nearest man. She shot and yes, she got it right. His weapon fell beside her and Helena moved towards him, she couldn't hesitate now.

He struggled a little but the brunette could see that whoever it was was not highly trained, he tried to hit her in the stomach but she dodged and it gave her the opportunity to trap him from behind, with her right arm around his neck she turned him around at the exact moment when the other shot, making the man her human shield. 

Without thinking, Helena advanced on the other two men using the body of the first as a shield. She could feel the projectile piercing his abdomen and felt him go limp, completely unconscious. Taking advantage of the opportunity, she threw his body in one of the attackers’ way and jumped at the other at the same time, her right leg straight on his neck making him fall on his knees.

Helena broke his neck without thinking twice.

Now with only one of the attackers alive, she knew she could play... Smiling, she walked towards him as he tried desperately to search for his weapon. Helena kicked the object away and put a knee on his neck.

"Who do you work for?" She asked in a whisper.

Silence.

"Last chance to get out alive" She said calmly "Who do you work for?"

He remained silent.

"Very well" Helena used her anger to break his neck too and observed his body lifeless on the floor.

"Rao!" She heard Kara exclaim and she turned to see several generals standing at the training center, probably Kara kept running to call them while she dealt with the men.

"General Kieran" One of them called her "Where's your majesty?"

Helena's eyes widened, remembering that Astra and Zor-el were still alone, why? She didn't understand... Astra had clearly given her a signal to protect Kara while she would protect Zor-el.

Helena didn’t answer them, just got up and ran in the opposite direction, the soldiers and some generals followed.

It didn't take long for her to hear the blonde scream beside her. Arriving in the red room, they could see that Zor-el was dead and the killers had already fled.

Helena sighed and looked around for Astra, founding only her body unconscious, she had been hit and was bleeding.

"We need to take her to the medical wing" Helena said quickly without caring that a King had just died.

"Rao..." One of the generals who accompanied her said "Kara Zor-el will ascend"

Helena blinked while carrying Astra, yes, for Rao... Kara? Would KARA be Queen of the Empire?

"Don't just stand there" Helena said irritably, they were all paralyzed "Start searching the palace, the assassins shouldn't be far away... GO" Everyone ran out of the halls, except for the generals who were still looking at the scene in shock. Yes, Kara would ascend but it was Helena they’re taking orders from as Kara was hugging her father's body, unable to even give orders and everyone was looking at Helena for instructions.

"Help me take her" She said when they finished fixing Astra so she could be carried. Helena didn’t know the severity of her wounds and was not willing to wait until the medical team got here, she would carry Astra herself if necessary.

"I’ll take her" One of the strongest generals said "I can carry her for longer with less turbulence"

Helena nodded and turned back to where Kara was, devastated.

Kara just lost her father and had won in return a empire on the brick of war to rule in return.

————————-

Present time, National City.

"Enough!" Kara said looking away, Helena’s storytelling was too real to be an invention and the blonde could do nothing but believe her. Just thinking about her father dying again... "Did you find the culprits?"

"Sure I did” Helena rolled her eyes "Who do you think?"

Kara swallowed, she didn’t want to think that she had dated a person that in another life his family was involved in her father’s death.

Kara shook her head, she was confusing things ... she couldn't mix the two universes.

"Is that why you hate me? Because you had to protect your Kara and Aunt Astra got hurt?"

"Of course not!" Helena snorted "I’m not that superficial"

"Then why?"

Helena shook her head and sighed.

"Story for another time"

"Helena!"

"No" The brunette denied and leaned on the arm of the sofa. Kara frowned in her direction.

"Are you okay?"

Helena grabbed her abdomen and looked at her strangely.

"I ... Lena ..." The brunette couldn't finish her sentence and passed out, falling into Kara's arms that due to her speed, prevented her from falling to the floor.

Helena was unconscious.


	20. things you read about

Lena opened her eyes with difficulty, feeling an intense pain behind her eyelids and the clarity of the environment wasn’t helping. First she saw everything as a white blur and then closed her eyes again so as not to hurt her sight.

"Lena?"

She heard someone calling and for a second she forgot where she was, her body was sore and her mind was confused.

"I think she's waking up"

"That's a great sign, Your Highness"

Lena could hear the voices talking but didn't know if she wanted to try to open her eyes again.

"Helena? Can you hear me?"

Lena grunted when she heard Helena's name and opened her eyes in response, it was like a bucket of cold water reminding her that she wasn't home yet.

Looking around she can see that Kara’s standing beside her bed with three other people dressed in white and Lena deduced from their appearances that she’s in the medical ward, even though their robes were so different from a normal lab coat.

"Your Majesty, please, can you follow this light with your eyes?" One of the doctors said making her look at a kind of flashlight and Lena frowned at it but went on as requested. "Does Her Majesty remembers what happened?"

She looked confused, what happened? Oh, she nodded, yes, she remembered running down the long halls of the palace... Had someone attacked her? With a knife?

She quickly dropped her hand to her abdomen, expecting to feel pain but to her surprise, her skin was intact. Could she had dreamed everything?

"The doctors’ already cauterized and healed your wound, Helena" It was Kara who put her out of her confusion "One of the side effects of laser therapy is mental confusion, sometimes even memory loss... So we’re checking if you remember the events"

Lena frowned at the technology she didn't have access to, laser therapy? She made a mental note to look at how it worked afterwards. And memory loss? No... Lena remembers everything that had happened, she had left Ruby in the...

"Ruby" She almost choked when she said "Is she alright?” 

"Yes" Kara nodded "She didn't go in that direction, remember? She stayed in the hall..."

"Yes" Lena remembered "I remember everything"

"That’s great, your highness" The same doctor with the flashlight exclaimed "Without side effects, it may be possible that your highness will return to your quarters today" Lena just nodded.  
"If I may... her majesty was very smart to go to the training room knowing that there would be a first aid kit there. It has saved your life"

"Yes, we already know that" It was Kara who answered angrily and Lena didn't understand why "Leave us alone" She ordered and soon everyone left the room leaving her alone with Helena's wife.

"Are you all right?" Lena asked curiously, she had never seen the woman angry with anyone other than Helena.

"You’ve been attacked again and you’re asking me if Im alright?” Kara snorted "No, Helena, I’m not all right"

"Lena..." The brunette insisted, she needed that distinction.

"Lena" Kara calmed down on hearing the request "I'm sorry, Lena"

"No need to apologize" Lena raised an eyebrow and went for what she knew best, using humor to cover up feelings "I'm used to assassination attempts, I should put it on my resume"

"LENA!" Kara practically exclaimed "Don't talk like that... We arrested the man who attacked you, Astra is taking care of his interrogation"

"But it's true, Kara" Lena straightened up on the bed, her mental confusion weighing and making her mind clearer "If not him, someone else will try..." She remembered everyone who wanted her dead in her own universe. “I doubt this is the last killer send after me”

Kara frowned in response, clearly not liking that the brunette was right.

"But this one... I wasn't there..." She murmured and Lena struggled to understand.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I ..." Kara cleared her throat "I wasn't there"

"Don't blame yourself for that" Lena rolled her eyes, in some things the two Karas were the same, always thinking they should carry the weight of the world on their backs "You’re never in the red wing, you had no reason to be there"

"But maybe if I had lunch with you and Ruby instead of staying in my quarters I could have seen that something was wrong... I could have seen that your guards were new" Clearly the blonde was feeling guilty.

"If I, who’s responsible for Krypton's security, didn't notice, you couldn't have noticed, don't blame yourself" Okay, actually, it was Helena who was trained in combat and not her, but Lena wanted to calm the woman down, she didn't know why, but seeing Kara feeling guilty didn't make her happy.

"You're right but it's hard not to feel guilty" Kara sighed and sat down next to her "It's the first time in years that we've both been getting along, even talking... Thinking that you’d die now that everything is finally right really upset me” Kara’s being as honest as possible and the brunette felt a twinge in her chest thinking she couldn't be as honest as she was.

She wondered if that was what Kara felt when she talked about Supergirl... Wanting to be honest and not be able to... Lena was finally understanding why so many lies.

"I don't intend to die anytime soon" Lena smiled weakly and Kara smiled back and took her hand making her hold her breath.

Lena didn't know why this Kara's touch caused reactions so different from Kara's touch from her universe. At home, Lena had taken her hand, given her hugs and touched her elsewhere by accident, like her neck every time Supergirl saved her from some situation but that... Every time her skin found this Kara's, a shiver ran down her spine and she was highly alert of where their skins were meeting.

Without thinking too much, Lena raised a curious hand up the blonde's arm. First her pulse, it was as real as hers. Gradually Lena climbed up her forearm and could see that Kara’s shivering making her look in her eyes that shone with curiosity but not disapproval. Lena then continued exploring her touch and when she reached the blonde's shoulder she scratched it lightly.

"Lena? What ...?" Kara tried to ask but Lena let go of her shoulder and with her fingertips she caressed her lips making sure that whatever Kara wanted to say was forgotten. The only thing that mattered to the two women was Lena's caress on Kara's lips.

Lena told to herself that she was just curious, that she needed to solve a scientific question, that at any moment she would take her hand away and pretend that nothing happened but to her surprise she was still holding it where she was.

No, that was not true.

Lena moved slowly towards where the blonde was sitting on her bed. With every inch she got closer, the more Kara's breath came out, and Lena could feel the heat finding her fingertips.

Impulsively-as always-Lena moved toward her and before she knew why, she kissed the lips she was stroking.

At the first contact between their lips, Lena closed her eyes and dropped her hand to the blonde's neck, blonde that until now had not responded.

Lena woke from her trance with the absence of an answer. What the hell was she doing?

Opening her eyes she saw curiosity, confusion and desire in Kara's and sighed. She shouldn't have done that ...

"What?" The blonde murmured "What was that?"

"Nothing" Lena said quickly and moved away. By God, she didn't know if Kara had any idea what a kiss was... She hoped not. She hoped she didn't know that Lena had done what she did, she closed her eyes just to remember Kara's face when she heard at the orphanage that people had sex... "It was nothing, it must be some side effect"

No, it would be better for everyone if it was forgotten and buried.

"No, no, Lena" Kara looked at her intently "I read about it... When two lips meet, it's a kiss"

"You are wrong"

"You kissed me" Kara exclaimed and Lena grunted.

She was silent and stared at the white wall. Why did Lena always complicate things for herself she’ll never know... Why hadn't she kept her curiosity in check?

"I didn't think it would be like this..." Kara frowned at herself "To be honest, when I read about it I found it disgusting, in Rao's name, that someone would put their lips against someone else's mouth? No, it made no sense "

Lena looked at her and saw that Kara was smiling towards her.

"But I liked what you did" Lena almost choked hearing what she was saying "Can we do it again?"


	21. responsibility

Helena moaned when she opened her eyes, she didn't know exactly what had happened but her body instinctively knew she should be on alert. Like an eagle, she swept her eyes across the room and only relaxed when she recognized the DEO.

The last thing the queen remembers was talking to Supergirl - she still thought that name was ridiculous - and feeling a strong pain in her back and abdomen. Instinctively she ran her hand over her belly, the pain she felt was clearly from a stab, she would know, she’d taken and inflicted several on herself and others...

No injuries.  
She frowned.

"Helena?" She heard someone knocking on the door and recognized Kara’s figure coming towards her. "I saw you woke up in the monitor, can I come in?"

Helena rolled her eyes but nodded, she wasn't in the mood for a fight.

"What happened?"

"We don't know" It was Kara's turn to frown "We tested you, Alex didn't found any injuries or anything wrong..." She hesitated and approached "We were actually hoping that maybe you could tell us"

"I ..." Helena was speechless for the first time since she arrived in this universe "I don't know"

"You don’t?"

"No" She was running out of patience "Just felt a strong pain, that's all"

"But passing out like this is not normal, Helena, you might want to stay for a few more tests"

"In your dreams" Helena rolled her eyes "I will not stay another second as a prisoner in this place"

"First of all, you are not a prisoner here" Kara said quickly losing the gentleness in her tone "Alex and the DEO helped you, I helped you"

"I didn't ask anyone for help"

"But I brought you here anyway because you need it" Kara said stubbornly "Whether you like it or not, Helena, while you are in this universe you’re my responsibility and I made the decision to bring you here because you were unconscious." She hesitated "The least you could say is thank you"

Helena stared at the woman in silence. Clearly she and her wife had very different personalities... 

The Kara from her universe was sweet and kind but she had done more lethal things than the most poisonous snake. Helena didn't trust her at all... 

But this Kara in front of her, however, despite being polite, had never been sweet and so far she had not lied to the brunette.

For the first time, Helena could differentiate the two women, could separate them in her mind.

"If you’re waiting for me to fall on my knees and thank you for bringing me here, you will die waiting" Helena said dryly but her tone did not carry the same malice and hatred as before.

"A simple thank you is enough"

Helena swallowed and hesitated.

In a way she knew that her next attitude would dictate how the relationship between her and the blonde in front of her would move forward. If Helena swallowed her pride and said thank you, it would be like a truce, Kara would take it like a truce. On the other hand, if she swallowed her words instead, she knew she’d make Kara her enemy and the queen didn't know if she could afford having enemies right now in this place. 

Despite adapting well to her new reality and Lena Luthor’s life, Helena Zor-el knew that she’d a lot to learn and that her skills wouldn’t be much help on a more democratic planet. She wasn’t in a comfortable position to make enemies, case in point her lying on a hospital bed at a dead-end government agency.

Always the strategist, Helena knew that she only had one option.

"Thank you, Supergirl" The words tasted sour as they left her mouth but at the same time, she found herself holding no grudge at having to say them. It helped to know that this woman isn’t really her wife, that they’re different people.

Kara's eyes widened, clearly surprised by the path that Helena decided to take and this only confirmed that she’d chosen the right side, after all, you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar.

"You're welcome, Helena" Kara said, returning to her polite tone "Now, maybe Alex should come in and do some more exams? It's important to know if something is wrong"

"Okay" Helena authorized without force for another dispute and soon the blonde's adoptive sister was entering the room.

"Kara, can you leave us alone for a few minutes please?" Alex addressed her sister.

"But Alex ..." Kara frowned.

"Kara!"

Something curious happened between the two, and Helena was too smart not to notice but disinterested enough not to care.

"So, Helena ..." Alex started with an irritated tone.

"You don't have to do this" Helena said leaning against the back of the bed "I know your sister is making you do this but deep down you don't care if there’s anything wrong with me"

"You’re right, I don’t really care about you" Alex agreed approaching her with a flashlight "But I care about the owner of the body you’re in right now and I care about my sister, so I'm here, follow the light" She ordered while pointing the flashlight for the brunette's eyes.

Helena followed the lights.

"They’re your weaknesses then" Helena concluded "I wouldn’t have helped you"

"I'm glad I'm not you then" Alex continued the exam, feeling her abdomen and turning her body slightly. It was only when Helena turned to her starting position that she continued. "I heard that you thanked Kara for bringing you here, it was the first time I saw you being polite"

"You’re saying I’m rude?" Helena raised an eyebrow.

"And more" Alex completed and Helena analyzed the woman in front of her from top to bottom, in a way, she can see a little of herself in her.

Helena laughed.  
"Do you think I care if I’m rude?"

"No, Helena, I don't think you even know you’re like this" Alex said looking at her "That’s the worst part"

"Enough" Helena lost her temper "When can I go back to the apartment?"

"I'm going to release you now" Alex sighed turning and taking her bag "Take these pills with you, if you start to feel any kind of discomfort or pain, you can take one, if it continues, call me "

"You know I wouldn't call you even if I was dying, correct?"

"I know" Alex rolled her eyes "But my conscience is clear now that I’ve having informed you can"

"You know," Helena laughed "You and I would have gotten along in my universe"

"I doubt it" Now Alex’s tone was dry again.

"Why?" 

"The way you treat my sister ..." Alex nodded toward the door "I don't care about your reasons, if you even have reasons... You keep hurting her with your words and I would never accept that"

"She deserves so much more than just words"

"My sister dedicates her life to save people, dedicates her time and her personal life so that others are safe" Alex defended her with passion "Every day... Every day I go to sleep not knowing if tomorrow will be the day that Kara gives her life for someone, the day she won’t return "

Helena blinked confused, she understands that, it was how she felt during the war.

How she still feels.

"You're right, she deserves a lot more than words" Alex continued "She deserves the world and if you can't see it, I'm sorry for you because you’re losing a very special person. A person who even after all the shit that you’ve said to her, brought you here without blinking when she thought you were in danger "

"You love your sister" Helena said slowly trying to process all the information thrown in her lap "You don’t like seeing someone hurt her and I understand and respect that, but my problem with her has no solution, there is no forgiveness to be given and as long as I am obliged to be in her presence I will continue to hate her "

"That's what you don't understand" Alex shook her head angrily and looked at her seriously "Whatever makes you hate Kara like that... It's not my sister's fault" Helena frowned "The person on the other side of that door isn’t your wife, she’s not the Kara you know and I think if you gave yourself an opportunity to know her, actually know her, you would see it with your own eyes” Alex snorted when she finished speaking and left the room slamming the door, leaving Helena alone with her thoughts.

Helena sighed.

She doesn’t know if she should listen to the woman's words, she’s Supergirl's sister, it’s obvious that she would say anything to free her sister from her hatred but at the same time... Helena had already made that connection, she had already seen today that there were differences between the two...

But could that be enough so when Helena looked into her eyes, she would not resent this Kara? Wouldn’t feel used? Angry? She remembers as if it were yesterday the day she discovered the whole truth...

Krypton, 5 years ago

"Helena, please understand that this is for the good of the people" her mother kept saying trying to convince her “Stop being selfish"

"I don't want to be queen" She practically spit the words out towards her, she felt trapped, cornered, desperate... "I need to change her mind, she has to see me..."

"Her majesty is very busy with her coronation and wedding preparations, daughter" Kieran said trying to calm down "Don’t you understand?"

"No, I don't understand" Helena felt herself becoming red with anger. It was one thing to withdraw her troops from the eastern expansion without consulting Helena - even though she Kara didn’t know anything about war affairs. Until last week Kara Zor-el was joining the scientific council and couldn't even attend state meetings - now what? Marriage? With a lame excuse to bring the two families together?

Helena would have to lose her freedom for that?   
She would not! 

"Helena, please" Kieran sighed "Don't make things harder... it's decided"

"Daddy would never let that happen," Helena murmured in defeat.

"He would want what was best for you, for our family" her mother held her arm "And believe me, this is what’s best"

"Excuse me" Astra said knocking on the door and Helena smiled when she saw her mentor finally outside the medical wing.

"Astra" She sighed with relief "Have they released you yet?"

"Of course not" The general rolled her eyes "But I needed to see you... Kieran may I have a moment alone with your daughter please?"

"Sure, excuse me" she didn't even wait for Astra to finish her sentence before leaving the room “You know how to deal with her better than me, Astra, please make her see this is the only way”

"Leave it to me"

Kieran closed the door and Helena let her mask fall. 

"Don't you dare try to convince me that this marriage is a good idea"

"But it is" Astra said simply and Helena looked at her incredulously "I’m speaking the truth, Helena, it is the best solution for everyone"

"I will not accept this" She shook her head "You can't make me"

Astra looked at her in silence.

"Astra? They can’t make me, correct?"

"Technically? No" Helena sighed in relief, small victories "But Helena, I found out who ordered the attacks..."

"Rhea..." Helena sighed "This has her finger all over it"

"Yes, she gave the order..." Astra continued "But she made a deal..." The general hesitated "with Kara Zor-el"

Helena looked at her incredulously, she can’t believe it.

"Kara?" She asked to confirm "KARA? The princess who couldn't even run properly? The woman I’m to marry? The woman who sits on Krypton's throne?"

"Yes" Astra said disappointed "I could not believe it when the information reached me but I had it confirmed from three different sources and it hurts me to know that my own niece conspired to kill her father but Helena... I am sorry to say that it is not just that"

"What could be worse?" Helena laughed nervously, how could they fight corruption if it’s sitting on Krypton's throne? Helena still could not associate the blonde’s image with one of a traitor. What could she do? What should she do?

"The attack in Belfok"

Helena froze.

No!

"No"

"The information for the attack was used as a bargaining chip," Astra said quickly as if taking out a band-aid. "Helena, I'm so sorry"

"Sorry?" She choked on her own grief "How can this be true? You better have proof of it, Astra" Helena shook her head "If this is true..."

"The evidence is concrete" Astra shook her head sadly "As much as I wished they weren't"

"If that is true" Helena continued with blood in her eyes "If that ..."

"Helena?"

"If that is true then Kara is responsible for my father's death"

Astra just nodded and Helena saw her world turn red.


	22. honeymoon

"I’ve heard you and my niece are closer than ever"

Lena almost choked on the drink she was drinking when she heard General Astra's voice coming up to her. She’d finally been released from the medical wing and decided to visit the gardens to clear her mind about the latest events in that reality.

"I don't know what you're talking about" She shrugged feeling guilty for lying. Of course, Lena knew what the woman was talking about... Kara’d stayed by her side all hours in the medical ward while waiting for discharge and even though Lena hadn't kissed her again - one mistake was enough - they had engaged in a light and satisfying conversation, without pressure or concern with words.

"It's a whisper that is running through the halls of the palace" Astra sat next to her bench "I’m not sure this it’s the best strategy, Helena" She emphasized the name of her alternate version on purpose, reminding her of her mission here.

"I don't know what you expect from me" Lena sighed "First you tell me that I must get close to her and now you say that it is not the best strategy?"

"I didn't say you should ‘get close to her’” Astra’s exasperated "I said she was the key to your access to medical advice and I didn't lie... You got in"

"Not that it helped me," Lena said irritably. "Nothing there can help me find a way back home, the only labs that might are elsewhere and I doubt I can sneak out of the palace after that attack "

"Yes ..." Astra agreed giving in to the battle "Okay, you're right. I just ..." She hesitated and Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Say it"

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt over this” The general admitted "And you getting close to my niece has tremendous potential for that"

"I have no intention of hurting Kara" Lena said and paused at herself realizing that yes, she doesn’t want Kara -none of the Karas-to suffer.

They’d already suffered too much.

"It is not your intentions that worries me ..." Astra murmured but shook her head before continuing "Anyway, it was not to tell you the palace gossip that I sought you out"

Lena tensed, did something happen?

"Is Kara alright?" She asked before she could hold her tongue, they parted, against the blonde's will, because she had a meeting and Lena insisted that she not miss it because of her.

"As far as I know, she is" Astra's eyes narrowed "But that's not why ... The men who attacked you are loyal to Daxam" Lena sighed in relief but her relief only lasted a few seconds, then she was filled with concern for the fragile situation of the planet that was trapped in.

"So, Rhea ordered the attack?"

"looks like it” Astra agreed "Men like that wouldn't act alone, without an order... Anyway, we can look at it as an act of war"

"What do you want me to do?" Lena feared the answer.

"The ideal?" Astra sighed tiredly "It would be to go to Daxam and attack them back, show them that Krypton is not weakening as many say in the galaxy but with your situation with Helena... Well, I don't know if that’s a good idea"

"I'm as capable of closing a deal as she is" Lena said more out of pride than anything else.

"I have no doubts" Astra snorted "But you don't know how to fight"

Lena ran a hand through her hair, she was at the end of her patience. She didn't know what else to do to get home, her mind was not working as usual... she was distracted.

"I need to focus my energies on trying to undo this exchange" Lena said seriously "Krypton needs the real Helena to be here"

"Or I could teach you how to fight" Astra suggested "It’s true, you're never going to be as good as me or Helena since we've trained since we were children but maybe I can teach you enough to survive"

"I don't know..." Lena bit her lip and looked at the garden in front of her, she was starting to get comfortable in this universe and she didn't know if that was a good thing. Train and integrate more and more with these people who were not hers to keep... It was not a good idea and it was one of the reasons why she tried to ignore her mother for example, she couldn't afford to love her as if she were her own or she would never leave and Lena needed to leave...

A small voice in the back of her mind asked why. All that awaited her in her universe was more pain, more betrayal and no one who cared about her...

No!  
What the hell was Lena thinking!  
She couldn't afford to have those thoughts, she needed to go back and the faster the better.

"I think I better try to find a way to get home" She swallowed and waited for the general's response.

"As you wish" She didn't seem to mind "But if you change your mind..."

"You’ll be the first to know" Lena nodded and looked back at the garden, it was really beautiful.

"Another thing" Astra said getting up "That search you ordered, Samantha Arias?"

Lena blinked and wondered how Astra knew this, had she asked her?

"Yes?" Not that it mattered, the only thing that mattered was helping Ruby "Did they find her?"

"Yes but that's not her name" Astra frowned "Her name is Reign and she lives outside the Capital, about fifty kilometers outside the city of Rasto"

"Is it possible to go there?" Lena asked "Or bring her here?"

"It is possible" Astra agreed "It’s interesting to know that Rasto contains one of our best universities, maybe you kill two rabbits..."

"With one stone, yes” Lena's eyes lit up "I think a little trip would be nice ..."

"Trip?" Lena turned scared by Kara's voice but saw that Astra didn't move, she’d already seen her niece. The brunette thought twice about the proposal to train with her... Everyone moved so delicately in this place that she was always unprepared. "Aunt Astra, don't tell me that you are convincing Lena to go to Daxam... You know I won't allow that"

"Dear niece, if your wife wants to go to Daxam, she would not need your permission" Astra said towards the blonde "But no, that is not what we are talking about although I have suggested retaliation for the attack"

"Do you really think the best solution is to break the treaty and attack Daxam like that?" Kara frowned irritably and Lena tried to intervene.

"Kara..."

"I think your majesty should continue with her business on the scientific council and leave the battle plans to her war council" Astra said seriously but not cruelly which perhaps made her words even more real to the blonde "Excuse me" Astra withdrew and Lena watched her go. As soon as she arrived in this planet, Lena had trusted the woman right away and told her everything about what had happened to her lookalike but now she wasn't so sure that she had made the right decision.

Astra seems to have a thirst for battle, for revenge...

"Lena?" Kara brought her back to reality "What is this trip you were talking about? And were you all this time in the gardens? You’re still recovering!"

"I'm fine, no need to worry" Lena was being honest, the laser therapy had really worked, it was like nothing had happened except for a few mild migraines.

"You’re my wife" Kara said with a shrug "It's my duty and privilege to worry"

"How dramatic” Lena rolled her eyes with humor and Kara smiled causing the brunette to pause and her eyes to fall on Kara's lips.

The blonde sat down to occupy the space that Astra left empty.

"The trip" Kara continued "I know you're trying to change the subject"

"I'm not ..." Lena hesitated "I just don't know how to explain, look, when I brought Ruby to stay with us at the palace I asked the investigators to look for her mother"

"Ruby's biological mother?" Kara tried to keep up.

"Yes" Lena nodded "And they found her, on Rastro apparently"

"But why do you have to go there? Why not bring her here?"

"I don't know" Lena tried to be disinterested "I think a change of air would be good, wouldn't it? Visit some different places?"

Kara looked at her intently for a few seconds but nodded at the end.

"Okay" She said "When are we going?"

"We?" Lena's eyes widened.

"I'll go with you of course" Kara shrugged "It will be like our honeymoon"

Lena looked at her in shock, thinking about all the things that really happened on a honeymoon... What did Kara know about this subject? It could only be some translation error...

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" Kara frowned and took her hand. Lena didn't push her away "I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention ... I just read about it, it's a tradition in some cultures that after a wedding the couple spend time alone and we never had it"

"I know the tradition," Lena said grimly imagining Kara's naked body against hers. Stop it! She erased the image from her mind... she couldn't let herself be distracted.

"But if you don't want to ..." Kara shook her hand "We can always have the woman brought here and reunited with Ruby as soon as possible"

"No!" Lena said quickly thinking about the labs she wanted to visit "Let's go to Rasto"

"Are you sure?" Kara wanted to confirm and Lena sighed, their hands still touching.

"Sure" Lena nodded.

A honeymoon with her wife from another dimension, secret labs to visit and deal with whoever Sam was in that reality.

What could go wrong?


	23. stolen kisses

"You know... I don't need a babysitter" Helena said when she saw the blonde entering her office, she meant, Lena's office.

"And who said I am?" Kara rolled her eyes, she’s starting to get used to her speaking ways. 

"Didn't you make a speech about how I am your responsibility, blah blah blah?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Errr" Kara scratched her neck "That's not what I came here for"

Helena looked at her and sighed as she sat down, deliberately choosing not to antagonize her.

"How can I help?"

"I have been thinking about what you told me ... about my... plans in your world"

Helena frowned cursing the time that she’d given in and told this Kara about the reasons for her disgust with the alternative version of her. In her defense, she was pretty sure Alex Danvers had drugged her while at the DEO to get her to tell that story.

"I said I wouldn't talk about it anymore" Helena cut her off "It was one of the reasons I told you, you agreed not to relive this story"

"I know" Kara huffed in exasperation "I know what I said but Helena... I can't sleep, or eat or be Supergirl without thinking about it... Thinking that in another world I might’ve been able to do that"

Helena analyzed the woman in front of her, despite her appearance, she’d already accepted that the two were separate entities.

"Don't be stupid" Helena tried to comfort her in the only way she knew "You are not my wife"

"I'm glad you know that" Kara smiled and murmured a 'late is better than never' that Helena pretended not to hear. "I'm glad we are able to talk without any major problems"

"My only reason for talking to you is to try to teach you how to communicate with Lena Luthor" Helena said looking angry at having to revisit the topic "It’s been weeks since we last spoke”

Helena wasn't just changing the subject, Her Majesty was really starting to worry about the woman who was taking her place...

"Do you think anything happened? Is Lena okay?" Kara started to panic and Helena sighed when she saw fear in her eyes.

"I don't know, maybe she is fine, maybe one of my enemies killed her..." She shrugged as if she didn't care and knew even before finishing the sentence that Supergirl would be outraged.

"Helena!!" She scolded her "We have to do something!"

"Haven't you realized that there is nothing to do?" Helena said resentfully without much reason. Helena Zor-el could be many things, but she always valued the truth. The queen never understood how the naked truth could offend instead of helping "We don't know how this exchange was made, we don't know how to take me back or even if our universes exist in the same dimension"

"I ... I" Kara stammered still in a panic thinking that Lena may be hurt or in need of help.

"You already exhausted all your options, your sources and your hero friends who understand travel in the factory of time and space ..." She continued without mercy "If there is any solution, Lena will have to find it in Krypton and the only thing we can do is wait” She hesitated “And train your mind for when she wants to communicate... If she wants to talk to you, of course "

Helena smiled sideways when finished, it was good that someone opened the blonde's eyes. The Kryptonian had already realized that everyone in this universe bend to her will... They treated her like a goddess and maybe she was being hypocritical for complaining but Kara Danvers would not receive this treatment from her.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a sound that Helena was not sure she recognize. Looking up she can see the sound coming out of Supergirl's throat was much like a cry and she opened her eyes wide to see that Kara was indeed crying.

What would she do now?

"Supergirl?" She tried to get her attention but the blonde just sat on the couch exhausted and put her head between her legs.

Helena watched her for a while and despite her reputation, she didn't have a heart made of stone so she approached slowly, part of her mind screaming that this could be a trap, that she should hold on to the nearest weapon while the other half assured her that she was no longer at war.

"Kara?" She tried to call her by her name and to her relief the blonde replied when she raised her head and looked into her eyes.

"I failed..." She tried to explain "I failed Lena... I... I promised"

Helena looked at her in silence but sat on the far end of the sofa.

"I promised that I would always be with her, that I would always be her friend..." Kara sniffed "I promised that I would protect her and I failed"

"Yes" Helena nodded because what the blonde said was true, clearly the relationship between this Kara with her Lena was also not perfect. The blonde, however, just frowned even more when she heard her statement and Helena wondered if it was better to lie nd soon dismissed the idea, Supergirl’s comfort was not one of her obligations...

"I don't know what to do, Helena" Kara vented "Everything is upside down, Lena is somewhere that I can't find and you hate me for something I'm sure I didn’t do"

"Didn’t you?" Helena felt a chill running down her spine, she should’ve heard the part of her mind that alerted her to this trap.

"I couldn’t have done it" Kara denied, now without tears "I can't believe I did what you said I did"

"Are you calling me a liar?" Helena stiffened ready for a fight.

"No!!" Kara quickly corrected "I believe you ... I just don't believe this story, I think there is another explanation... There has to be"

"No" Helena almost spit the word out and stood up "I saw with my own eyes the evidence of your involvement" She hesitated "I mean, my wife's involvement"

"What evidence?" Kara was getting back to normal, with something to focus her attention on. "It was a setup"

"You don't know what you're talking about" Helena said angrily "I saw the letters, I saw your signature"

"Anyone can forge a signature, Helena, welcome to the modern world"

"Not in Krypton, they can't" Helena was red with anger that the blonde was defending an alternative version of her. She expected more from the woman who called herself Supergirl. "Enough! Talking about it with you was a mistake! You may not be like my wife, Kara Zor-el, but you’re also not that different"

"Helena..." Kara stepped back, she knew she could no longer insist while the brunette was feeling attacked, in that she and Lena were the same.

"I think you better go"

"But Lena..." Kara's eyes widened, she had let herself be distracted again "We have to continue my training, it is more imperative than ever that I can talk to her"

"You can continue your training alone" Helena huffed with residual anger at being challenged "Since you know so much about everything and everyone..."

"Helena, don't mix things up, please" Kara sighed "Lena is not to blame for any of this and may need help there"

Kara was desperate.  
Who knows what kind of torture Lena could be facing right now.

———————

Meanwhile in a very distant universe, Lena was certainly feeling tortured by Kara's tongue strolling through hers, little moans of pleasure escaping the blonde's throat as her lips devoured hers.

"Hush now" Lena said between kisses "No sounds remember?

The two women met inside a large entourage in what could only be described as a space ship heading towards the city of Rasto where they would go look for Sam and also what Kara was enjoying calling an improvised honeymoon. The ship, however, was not as spacious as Lena had imagined and most places were very public.

But since Lena always liked challenges, she found a small dark corner where she could kiss the blonde in her arms as much as she wanted as long as they did it in silence.

"Remind me why I can't make a noise?" Kara pouted adorably and Lena took a small bite of her lower lip in response... She’d already given up trying to resist Kara's taste and now she was just trying to escape Helena’s attempts at communication. She could only imagine how that conversation would go. 

'Hey Helena, remember when you told me to stay away from Kara? Yeah, didn’t happen and also, I'm kissing your wife’

Yes, she was dead as soon as Helena found out ... Kara kissed her again and Lena melted in her arms thinking it would be worth it.

"Because we don't want the entire crew to watch a porn movie for free"

"Porn movie?" Kara repeated confusedly moving away to look at her face and Lena rolled her eyes when she remembered that she did not have these types and references in her translation.

"Forget it" Lena said trying to straighten her dress that Kara messed up when she held her up against the wall.

"You are my wife, if I want to kiss you in front of the entire planet no one would say anything"

Lena pulled away and sighed.

"I would” she said, raising an eyebrow. "If I say I don't want anyone to know about this... new part of our relationship, I hope you respect my decision."

Kara frowned at her but nodded and Lena breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't even want to see Astra's face if she knew Lena was kissing her niece in the dark corners of the aircraft.

And Helena couldn’t even dream about it...  
No, Lena’s already taking too much risk.

A flashing red light caught her eye and she pulled away from Kara to look in the direction of the nearest cabin.

"We are landing" Kara said explaining what the signal was "The lights are a sign to get back to our seats"

"Of course" Lena nodded and followed the blonde towards the control, sitting in their respective seats next to each other, Ruby sitting directly in front of her.

Lena felt a little guilty for leaving the girl alone to kiss Kara, clearly the girl was terrified... Of what she couldn’t know, because she was flying for the first time or about to meet her birth mother?

Lena smiled at her and it seemed to calm her down.

A few minutes later, Lena felt the impact of the ship landing and the rays of light coming in as the big door opened for a large reception committee.

"Welcome to Rasto, Majesties" A somewhat annoying voice said as soon as Lena undid her seat safety. "My name is Ingio, I am part of the city council and I will be your guide during your stay, I am sure you will love the city"

"I'm sure we will," Kara said diplomatically, following the man with an irritating voice as Lena and Ruby walked further behind. "Tell me, Ingio, where are the elders?" Lena scanned the small cluster around the ship.

"The elders beg your pardon, Majesty" Ingio continued and Lena sensed something strange in him "They’re at a military’s meeting at the moment and have asked your majesties to accompany them as soon as they arrive"

"Military, you say?" Lena raised an eyebrow in question and when the man nodded she also did "Okay, so I'll go while you and Ruby get settled" She said in Kara's direction.

"What?" Kara denied "I won't let you go alone on your first day in the city. Let's go together"

"Kara" Lena sighed and murmured her name so that only they could hear "Ruby is exhausted" The two looked in the direction of the girl who really didn't look very well "Someone needs to stay with her and the meeting is after all, about my kind of expertise"

"Is this how it will be when we have heirs?" Kara snorted frowning "You working while I take care of the child?"

Lena had no answer to that question because she would never have children with this Kara.

She shook her head, she was distracting herself.

"I will be with you soon"

"Lena, you won’t come with us?" Ruby asked listening to the end of the conversation.

"Of course I will" She said hugging the teenager "I just need to solve something before and I will meet you at the hotel ok? Andora told me that the place we’re staying is amazing"

Ruby nodded and soon followed Kara that in those few seconds had already been absorbed in something related to the government too. 

"We can go" Lena turned towards Ingio and nodded for him to show her the way, she felt safe with her security guards and soon Lena was leaving the ship, Kara and Ruby and walking towards a board of the elders to discuss military strategies.

Perhaps Lena was becoming too comfortable in her role as Helena. She needed to remember that none of this was hers to take... This life was not hers and that at some point she would have to go home.

The notion no longer made her happy.


	24. nightmares

Kara wasn't spying on Helena, no, she would never do that... She was just flying over Lena's apartment just in case she’s needed.

Since the last time they’d spoken in the CEO's office, Helena’d ignored all of Kara’s attempts to contact her. Her sister, Alex, told her that maybe it’s for the best, that silence was preferable to the massacre that the Kryptonian’s word could cause but Kara thought differently.

In a way she knew that they needed each other, even though the other woman has a hard time accepting it. So yes, Kara spends much of her time flying over the roof where the alternative version of her best friend is sleeping.

Kara’s a little ashamed to say that she even knew a little about Helena's habits. She knows that she wakes up every day with the sunrise, that she never receives anyone and that sometimes, like right now, Helena has nightmares.

It took all of her strength as Supergirl not to intervene, not open the balcony doors or go through the window and comfort the woman whose face was so familiar to her but Kara knew that this kind of privacy violation would only make the situation worse and so she’s found herself trying to block out the noises of the brunette turning around in bed without resting. 

Usually, Helena's nightmares passed quickly and when Kara was sure she was sleeping peacefully she could leave for her own home feeling guilty for invading the woman's privacy and trying to justify herself by telling herself that her surveillance was necessary.

Tonight, however, something was wrong and Kara began to realize that Helena's discomfort was not improving over time, on the contrary, with her keen hearing she could hear the brunette's heart accelerating rapidly by the minute and the way she’s struggling in bed.

Kara grabbed her supergirl outfit with a force that if it were any other fabric she would have torn it, her body screamed for her to help but in her mind she knew it would be a bad idea...

Supergirl sighed and flew to the counter door of the room where Helena is sleeping. Because of the reflecting moon light light, the blonde can see Helena's body struggling on the bed murmuring intelligible things that even her keen hearing could not decipher without getting closer so then, that’s what she did.

Approaching her, Kara could make out some words like 'No' and the heroine inside could not let this go without trying to help. Taking a deep breath the blonde entered the room through the balcony, dropping the lock and promising herself that she would exchange it for a new one.

Going straight towards Helena she observed her body in a lace nightgown that left almost nothing to the imagination. Shaking her head, Kara returned to the present, Helena needs her help.

"Helena" She tried to call from a distance but the brunette on the bed kept turning from side to side just saying the word 'no'. "Helena, you’re having a nightmare"

No answer.

"Helena!" She tried again, this time louder but just like before, the woman didn't seem to notice what she’s trying to do.

Sighing, Kara knew that she only had one last option and it was to gently touch Helena and see if she responds.

"Helena! Wake up, you’re having a nightmare" As soon as she touched the woman's arm she felt Helena moved on the bed, this time with a purpose that indicated that she’d heard Kara's requests for her to wake up.

To her surprise, she noticed that if Kara was anyone other than Supergirl she would have died at that moment because in a single movement, Helena pressed a large knife of some sort across her neck causing the material to break in half when it met her skin.

"HELENA!" Kara screamed indignantly at almost being murdered for trying to help the woman but she didn't have time to hear the answer because the Kryptonian jumped in her direction and in a well-trained movement, trapped her between her legs between the bed and the floor.

Now with pieces of a knife in each hand, both towards her, Kara can see the brunette's eyes shining almost maniacally.

"Who sent you?" She heard Helena demand.

"Nobody!" She said relaxing, seeing that everything was really some kind of reflex “You were having a nightmare"

Helena blinked a few times looking into her eyes until recognition flashed behind them and she stood up, releasing Kara from the prison she had let herself be captured in, even if it was because of the element of surprise.

"Rhea" She heard Helena snort and Kara froze when she remembered her almost mother-in-law and the damage she caused in this universe and continues to cause in the other.

"You are safe from her, Helena" Kara stood up too "She’s not here"

Supergirl saw Helena Zor-el take a deep breath and return to her air of command that was lost a few seconds ago.

"Of course she isn't" She spat out the words. "That's not my concern," she shook her head and hesitated.

"What is it?" Kara insisted.

"I can control her" Helena continued, still confused between reality and the dream world she was in "I'm afraid of what she may be doing against my people while I'm trapped here"

Kara's eyes widened in surprise, was this the first time she heard Helena express concern about anyone but herself? Her fears?

"Lena will not let her do anything against your people" Kara said with all the certainty that she had, she knew her friend and knew in her heart that Lena would give her life for strangers if necessary.

This is one of the things that worries her.

"Lena!" Helena huffed the name of the alternate version of her "Rhea is going to eat your Lena for breakfast" Kara frowned at the expression.

"Lena is smarter than you think"

"No matter how smart she is, Supergirl" Helena said frightened "My universe is at war! The last battle I was in, I fought eight of Rhea's warriors at the same time and had my apprentice mutilated in front of me. I had to watch him being cut in half while fighting his men. Can your Lena do that?” 

Kara swallowed the nausea as she imagined the scene. As a heroine she couldn't imagine having to fight while watching this.

"And before that, I spent five days in captivity, being tortured for information by my enemies before Astra rescued me and I did not say a single word" Helena looked her in the eyes "Would your Lena do the same?"

Kara looked at her silently but she already knew the answer.

"Yes" She had no doubts "She may not know how to fight like you Helena, but I'm sure she would give her life to protect those she cares about"

The blonde can see that it made Helena feel more relieved.

"Was this what you were dreaming about?" Kara asked curiously "The war?" She knew very well what it was like to be haunted by memories of war and suffering.

"Yes, I ..." Helena started but suddenly fell silent and looked at her suspiciously "What are you doing here in the middle of the night? How did you get in here?" She looked around and saw the state of the balcony door "Were you spying on me?"

"Errr ..." Kara scratched her hair, not thinking about that part "I was flying by and I heard your heart racing, I thought you might’ve need help”

Helena snorted.

"So far, Kara Danvers" She stressed her last name "You haven’t lie to me, do you really want to start now?"

Kara frowned and sighed, knowing the brunette was right, she doesn’t want to lose the little confidence they’re building.

"You're right" She admitted "I was flying over the apartment" Kara hesitated before continuing "I've been doing it almost every night"

"Spying on me?" Helena asked angrily "I knew you weren't that different ..."

"No!" Kara argued "I wasn't spying on you, not because I don't trust you" She was surprised to admit it was true, at no time did she think Helena could be lying to her. It was as if the two had reached an invisible agreement not to lie to each other.

If only Kara thought of it while her Lena was still here...

"If it's not out of suspicion, then Rao, why do you fly over my house during the night?" Helena demanded without patience.

"Concern... for you, for Lena ..." Kara shrugged "Hope that maybe Lena would show up anytime"

"You really do care about her" Helena said incredulously "I saw it the other day at the office and today, you have feelings for her"

"Feelings?" Kara frowned "Well, of course I care about her, Lena’s my best friend and she may be in danger like you said, she hasn't spoken to you in weeks"

Helena looked at her but shook her head with a sigh, deciding that she was still a little disconcerted by the nightmare she had and so was about to do what she was going to do.

"I'm going to let you make me a coffee, Kara Danvers, I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep anyway" Helena said solemnly "And while you make it, you can tell me how your mental training is going and what you need help with"

Kara felt a happiness rise in her chest at the brunette's offer.

"It will be the best coffee you’ve ever tasted"


End file.
